Preso
by Bella Scullw
Summary: La imagen de Eren casi muerto le hizo pensar en un ocaso rojo y púrpura, en el mar, en árboles, hierba alta, mariposas revoloteando en el cielo cubierto de nubes, y en sonrisas, sonrisas marchitas como las hojas de los árboles en invierno./AU de reencarnación/ Para Maria Andreina Lopez.
1. Parte I

**Disclaimer: applied.**

**Dedicado a** **Maria Andreina Lopez por el intercambio "Amigo invisible 2019", realizado en la página de Hessefan.** Intenté lo mejor que pude seleccionar algo que tuviésemos en común, y solo estuvo el ErenxHistoria. Es una especie de AU y canon. Lamento de verdad no poder cumplir con las expectativas que debes tener sobre un ErenxLevi, pero no soy fan del omegaeverse ni del yaoi.

La imagen de la portada no me pertenece, busqué al autor pero no pude hallarlo.

Advertencias: OoC, temas de suicidio, depresión, etc., etc., y personajes tóxicos a más no poder. Por eso el rating M.

* * *

.

.

.

.

**PRESO**

**Parte I**

.

_Descubrir tu nombre enlistado al combate es el principio de la gran tragedia._

_Elegir entre la guerra y la cárcel no es cercano a un sinónimo de libertad; quien es libertador en medio de la muerte se convierte en un preso de su propia vida._

_Javier Gutiérrez Lozano._

.

.

.

.

.

Era casi la medianoche y no podía dormir. No había podido hacerlo en semanas (meses en realidad) y estaba empezando a sentirse desesperada. Quizá si solo Eren Jaeger hubiese correspondido su capricho no estaría pasando por esa fase de frustración y resentimiento.

Historia era hermosa, ella lo sabía muy bien. Se contemplaba en el espejo todos los días y se vanagloriaba de eso. Tenía a Ymir, a Reiner y muchos más comiendo de su mano, haciendo lo que ella deseaba o exigía, los usaba y desechaba sin miramientos y se aburría de ellos con facilidad. Aunque, en honor a la verdad, Historia estaba aburrida de todo y todos, no solo de sus compañeros. A veces creía que incluso estaba harta de la bondad de Frieda.

Apretó los dedos sobre su fino camisón y bajó de su cama. La habitación era espaciosa y lujosa pero no le pudo importar menos, solo le hacía sentir náuseas.

—No soy yo —murmuró como en un credo—. Son ellos, todos ellos son los culpables. Incluso Eren Jaeger. Debí haberlo aplastado en ese entonces…

¿Por qué había dudado? ¿Por qué en el momento final había decidido dejarlo en paz?

Se le vino un recuerdo nítido de los ojos grises de ese tipo y sintió escalofríos. El vacío en la mirada de Eren siempre la había cautivado, era ver como un agujero negro en todo su esplendor: destructivo y brutal. Si las personas pudiesen pintar la desesperanza, el hastío, la locura o el dolor sin duda alguna la pintura sería los ojos de Eren Jaeger.

Desde la primera vez que ingresó al instituto, Historia supo que ese chico era mil veces peor que ella, lleno de apatía, incertidumbre y cansancio por la falsedad de la vida. Él quería morir en ese entonces, ella lo sabía, y había querido acercarse a él para beber de su infelicidad y su dolor. Habría estado pletórica aunque no entendía bien el porqué. Reiner era un cúmulo de sentimientos depresivos y miserables, Ymir también, incluso Hitch con su irremediable amor no correspondido, y Bertolt era tan patético y tímido que calzaba a la perfección en el grupo. Pero ninguno de ellos la había hecho sentir como Eren.

Lo había querido para ella, a sus pies, o ella a los pies de él, como sea. No había pensado con raciocinio. En sus dieciséis años de vida era la primera vez que experimentaba el deseo.

Mikasa Ackerman y Armin Arlert, no obstante, lo habían jodido todo. Si hubiese prestado la debida atención habría actuado en consecuencia, pero ignorando a los nerds de turno, Historia se tuvo que conformar con ser una espectadora en la cursi y nauseabunda historia de superación de Eren. No sonreía aún, pero cuando estaba con esos tipos había una suavidad dolorosa en sus ojos que la retorcía.

¿Por qué tenía que verse de ese modo?, ¿por qué había elegido a Mikasa y Armin para cambiar?, ¿por qué no podía mantenerse lleno de oscuridad, melancolía y odio por todo y todos?

Era injusto, tan injusto que Historia había querido hacerlo pedacitos, abrirle la piel y ver su sangre correr en el piso, miedo en sus ojos. Aunque miedo fue lo último que obtuvo, solo hubo determinación, terquedad y desprecio… un desprecio más infinito y macabro del que veía en los ojos de su madrastra y sus hermanos.

Historia sonrió de forma amarga contra el cristal de la ventana de su habitación al recordar.

Nunca había sentido tanto miedo ni expectativa como aquel día al ver los ojos de Eren, los ojos de un monstruo, el pequeño y retorcido monstruito que Mikasa y Armin criaban como si fuese una mascota. Y ojalá ese miedo hubiese sido la razón por la que detuvo su venganza…

—Aun te quiero para mí, Eren Jaeger —susurró soltando una carcajada frustrada—. Y por eso te detesto tanto.

No podía dormir, y quizá nunca podría hacerlo de nuevo hasta obtener algo de Eren. Repetir lo hecho semanas atrás sería estúpido. Fingir ser una buena persona estaba condenado al fracaso. Y de alguna forma dudaba que Eren tuviese los mismos instintos sexuales que Reiner e Ymir.

Quizá debía rendirse y vivir con eso.

Solo pensar en la opción la crispó. Golpeó la ventana con un dedo, frustrada, y fue por eso que captó una figura atravesando el jardín. Arqueó una ceja. ¿Quién sería tan estúpido para intentar robar en la mansión Reiss? Solo era cuestión de tiempo que los guardias redujeran al intruso, se cruzó de brazos para esperar el espectáculo cuando las luces de los faroles iluminaron su rostro.

Reconoció la figura y los rasgos incluso en la lejanía. Eren.

Durante un largo momento de suspenso, tomada con la guardia baja, lo único que Historia hizo fue observar su arrastre débil y tambaleante. Parecía herido o ebrio… y eso le hizo soltar un aspaviento incrédulo y sombrío.

¿Qué estaba haciendo Eren Jaeger en su casa?, No, ¿cómo siquiera conocía dónde vivía?

Las preguntas le saltaron a la cabeza mientras salía como un torbellino de la seguridad de su habitación, descalza y sin tomar la bata para cubrirse. Sus ojos lucían obsesivos mientras descendería las escaleras y abría las puertas con esfuerzo, irritada ante el obstáculo. Cuando finalmente las empujó lo suficiente para pasar entre ellas, pensó en Reiner e Ymir, que solían acudir a la mansión con sutileza en las noches en las que Historia estaba tan hastiada de todo que permitía que la distrajeran.

Las miradas lujuriosas, los besos candorosos, sus cuerpos frotándose, el sudor, los susurros que eran promesas de amor no significaban nada para ella, el placer del sexo era momentáneo comparado con el placer obsceno de ensuciar la casa de su padre y su madrastra. Revolcarse con Reiner e Ymir en sus narices le hacía sentir en éxtasis total. Eso era lo único para lo que le servían, tanto ellos como cualquier incauto que le llamara la atención, y aunque ese pensamiento enfermo era irracional en concordancia con Eren, por un momento deseó que él estuviese allí por eso.

Pensó en arrastrarlo hasta su habitación, montarse encima de él, dejarlo hundirse en su cuerpo, compartir fluidos, besos y más… todo lo que se imaginó fue tan sucio que la hizo sentir escalofríos de anticipación.

Sin embargo, en cuanto pudo darle el encuentro, Eren cayó sobre ella empujándola al suelo por la fuerza de su peso muerto. Se golpearon las rodillas y el dolor vibró tanto que hizo que Historia jadeara una maldición.

—¡Estás… loco…! —Se sujetó por inercia de Eren, batallando por formar algún pensamiento coherente, y sus dedos resbalaron casi al instante ante la piel pegajosa._ "¿Qué…?"_, parpadeó, inspirando aun sin aliento, y eso le trajo un familiar y nauseabundo olor metálico. Sangre.

Se congeló mientras la respiración errática de Eren le daba justo en el cuello, y eso le permitió escuchar el goteo constante contra las baldosas. El sonido la hizo estremecer mientras la comprensión la golpeaba, trayéndole de forma abrupta el recuerdo de una mujer rubia chillando con un cuchillo en la mano. Con las entrañas agarrotadas le buscó las muñecas y se alteró visiblemente al sentir los bordes dentados de la piel abierta, la sangre manaba en hilillos gruesos haciéndola sentir tan estúpida como vulnerable.

Le encajó las uñas en la piel, pero Eren apenas respondió al estímulo doloroso. Historia lo odió.

—No se supone que seas tan débil… —murmuró lentamente, ultrajada e histérica. Sabía que Eren quería morir, lo había notado desde la primera vez, pero él se había negado a ser aplastado por ese mundo ridículo y monótono. Había vivido aunque odiaba la vida tanto como ella, aunque no sentía satisfacción por nada. Se suponía que algún día encontraría su camino, uno lejos de Mikasa y Armin, y recordaría por qué estaba cansado de las ovejas que lo rodeaban. Ella había esperado algo de él, algo macabro, horrible y dañino (lo que sea que lograra hacerla sentir viva), pero no eso… no verlo arrastrándose con las venas abiertas como la mujerzuela a la que algún día había llamado madre.

"_No puedes ser como ella", _pensó, frenética, _"No puedes ser como yo. Se supone que eres mejor, mil veces mejor"._

Eren se carcajeó débilmente ante su indignación. Seguía recostado contra Historia como un muñeco de trapo, los brazos arrastrándose sobre las baldosas, empapando todo de su sangre. Historia no podía moverlo, y tampoco quería. De hecho, no sabía qué hacer.

—No puedes huir de este modo —espetó.

—¿Por qué no? —Eren finalmente habló, su voz cansada era un siseo bajo, ido. La luz apenas llegaba hasta donde estaban ellos, pero Historia notó más sangre en su boca, deslizándose por sus labios, su barbilla y su cuello. El olor la mareó, invadiéndole una imagen de Eren desgarrándose las muñecas con los dientes, aquel presentimiento explicaba por qué las heridas eran tan descuidadas.

—Eres un maldito demente… —susurró con el estómago revuelto.

Él rio más, el sonido no tenía alegría ni burla, solo… desesperación.

—Lo sé, Jean solía decirlo todo el tiempo. Todos ustedes lo hacían —murmuró, sus ojos grises estaban nublados aunque en la posición ella no podía verlo, ni siquiera extrañarse por sus balbuceos.

—Levántate, tienes que-

—Déjame ir en paz —espetó Eren sin fuerzas—. ¿No es suficiente? Abandoné todo, busqué el infierno de forma voluntaria para que pudiesen ser libres. Sabía que iba a pagar caro esos pecados y lo acepté, vi el mundo renacer solo unos instantes antes de ser condenado… —se agitó en sus brazos, y ella habría jurado que lloraba—… más importantes que nadie… deben vivir… yo debo pagar… una y otra vez, siempre… —Divagaba sin parecer consciente de su entorno, palabras que Historia no comprendía aunque le erizaban la piel. Quiso preguntarle de qué hablaba, pero de pronto él quedó rígido y sus manos que estaban apoyadas sin vida sobre las baldosas se apoderaron de los brazos de Historia con saña—. Debo pagar, pero ¿por qué mis padres y Zeke deben ser arrastrados por esto? ¿Por qué? —exigió irguiéndose, encorvado y jadeante, quedando solo a unos centímetros de ella. Sus ojos parecieron brillar bajo las sombras de los setos.

El corazón de Historia palpitó bajo su carne con más fuerza; la escena era pavorosa, los ojos de Eren eran pavorosos, siniestros, le recordó a aquel día… cuando él la observó con tanto desprecio que encendió algo vibrante y maldito en ella. Lo dejó ir por esos ojos, por esas emociones horripilantes y lamentables.

Apretó los labios y quiso llorar por alguna razón estúpida y desconocida.

—No sé de qué demonios estás hablando… —murmuró, su voz casi rota.

—Nunca pude separar las pesadillas de la realidad, nunca podré ahora que recuerdo todo —respondió él en un jadeo. Estaba cada vez más pálido, la sangre en el rostro le resaltaba como alquitrán. Historia ya ni siquiera tenía la fuerza para decirle que tenía que ser tratado, se preguntó si sería obligada a ver como se desangraba hasta la muerte y eso la hizo temblar—. Lo recuerdo todo… —le dijo, observándola a los ojos con insistencia como si esperara que ella reaccionara a ese mensaje—. _Todo._

Había algo oculto, algo terrible que hacía que luciera como un niño abandonado y desechado. La imagen de un prado cubierto de sangre pareció acudir a su mente o quizá solo fue una ilusión por los jardines y él desangrándose.

—No sé de qué estás hablando… —repitió. No apartó sus ojos de él, y no solo su cuerpo empezó a entumecerse.

Eren esbozó una sonrisa quebrada, la sangre de sus muñecas fluía cada vez con más lentitud.

—Lo sé. Solo yo recordaré… solo yo… —murmuró, y volvió a caer. Esa vez Historia lo sostuvo por voluntad y no por inercia, abrazándolo de forma obsesiva como si eso bastara para que todo regresara a la normalidad—… y es suficiente. Yo debo recordar y yo debo pagar, mis padres y Zeke no. Ellos deben ser libres… —su voz empezó a desvanecerse—… al igual que ustedes lo fueron…

En el momento en el que Eren dejó de hablar, Historia cerró los ojos con fuerza. La escena de los pies de su madre balanceándose en el aire volvió, estaba en la entrada del cuarto, observando la silla desgatada tirada a un costado, mirando a su madre morir contorsionándose en movimientos y chillidos como los de un animal siendo desollado. Aun en su agonía, Alma la odió, su mirada era abrasante, culpándola de todas sus desgracias, culpándola por atreverse a nacer, por buscarla, por pedirle su amor y por aceptar su violencia.

Recordó a Frieda sonriéndole dulcemente, acariciándole la mejilla, ofreciéndole lástima encubierto por un falso afecto. Recordó a sus otros hermanos despreciándola, ignorándola, al igual que su madrastra, al igual que aquel hombre que se hacía llamar su padre cuyos ojos siempre la juzgaban. Pensó en Ymir que se aferraba a ella porque Historia le permitía ceder a sus obscenos y desviados instintos, y en Reiner para quien ella era solo un trofeo.

Vio a todos los que habían cruzado su vida: aquellos que se ponían a sus pies, y los que la detestaban. Se había impuesto a ellos por capricho, había amado verlos sufrir, retorcerse, pero en ese momento no recordaba la satisfacción superficial e insana de sus acciones, solo resaltaban las miradas de desdén, ira, dolor, venganza, y odio. Y eso la hundió sin compasión.

La sangre de Eren se acumuló bajo sus rodillas, esparciendo su derrota contra la vida. La respiración le falló un momento, y se rindió también.

Su mísera existencia siempre había sido un error. No era necesaria, no era especial y definitivamente no era amada. _"¿Quién podría amarla?"._

Palpó el rostro de Eren, notando la fiebre entre el sudor, su respiración era cada vez más desapercibida y su piel estaba casi cadavérica. _"¿Por qué no?"_, mientras lo observaba dejó de temblar, y una calma horrenda y perversa la invadió.

—Está bien —musitó—. No sé por qué viniste a mí, pero ¿por qué no irnos juntos, Eren? Estoy tan cansada… —Lágrimas empezaron a resbalar por sus mejillas, una a una como la sangre que se escapaba del cuerpo de Eren—. Vámonos muy lejos… a un lugar donde nadie pueda seguirnos.

Pensó en la navaja que tenía en su cuarto de baño y en lo sencillo que sería cortarse las venas o una arteria. Había leído tanto del tema que sabía exactamente qué hacer, sin embargo, no pudo llevar a cabo aquella acción ya que su estado anonadado le impidió notar el revuelo a su alrededor. Las luces del jardín encendiéndose bruscamente la cegaron, y Eren le fue arrebatado de los brazos dejándola vacía y con el camisón manchado de sangre.

Observó aturdida mientras Frieda gritaba órdenes a los guardias al tiempo que mantenía una llamada. Estaba revisando sus signos, dictando algo, atándolo a la vida de la que tanto Eren quería huir.

Sobre el piso, con la luz cegadora, se veía extrañamente apacible con el uniforme escolar manchado de sangre y barro. Estaba hecho un desastre, los arañazos y las lágrimas secas se difuminaban en su rostro pálido, las heridas en las muñecas parecían latir, eran tan horribles como la sangre esparcida alrededor como una masacre. Historia sintió que se le revolvía el estómago más, y ociosa y locamente pensó que incluso en esas circunstancias él era tan hermoso… tan lejano… y tan… lamentable.

En vez de enfurecerse y arremeter contra Frieda por haber interrumpido, empezó a llorar lastimosamente. Se llevó las manos al rostro sin importarle la sangre y sollozó con fuerza, estremeciéndose. Sentía que el pecho le dolía como si fuese a explotar, sentía tanta desesperación que la entumecía. La imagen de Eren casi muerto le hizo pensar en un ocaso rojo y púrpura, en el mar, en árboles, hierba alta, mariposas revoloteando en el cielo cubierto de nubes, y en sonrisas, sonrisas marchitas como las hojas de los árboles en invierno.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

En su camisón empapado de sangre (y descalza) Historia era como el fantasma vengativo de una niña asesinada. Algunos la veían y se estremecían, pero nadie le ordenó irse o cambiarse. La dejaron en su estado aturdido, de pie apoyada sobre la pared, mientras el letrero de urgencias que resplandecía.

Ella estaba consternada. Todo era tan blanco que le hacía sentir náuseas: los pasillos, los uniformes de los doctores y las enfermeras, las sábanas, las paredes. Odiaba los hospitales por eso, por su carencia de color, por su carencia de vida. "_¿Por qué estaba allí?, ¿por qué Eren estaba allí?"._

Él quería huir, quería morir… no tenía que estar en urgencias siendo suturado y sedado. Tenía que estar con ella, en sus brazos, desangrándose hasta su último aliento. Y ella también, se miró las muñecas pálidas y delgadas y pensó en cuanto tiempo tomaría dejar de respirar. ¿Quizá debía colgarse como aquella mujer que la había odiado tanto?, ¿tomar veneno?, ¿cortarse la yugular?

Se dejó caer sobre el piso helado, aspirando bocanadas de aire con fuerza, sintiendo que quería llorar, abrazarse y dormir para jamás despertar.

Frieda la encontró en esa posición cuando la buscó tras haber arreglado todos los pormenores del internamiento de Eren. Ella la observó con tristeza y cansancio, se quitó el abrigo, lo puso sobre sus hombros y se sentó a su costado. Lucía tan serena e imponente como siempre, la hija favorita de su padre, su amada y odiada hermana que no hizo más que consolarla en vez de recriminarle algo.

—¿No vas a decirme que todo estará bien? —murmuró tras largos minutos de silencio. Historia miraba al piso sin dejar de tiritar a pesar del pesado abrigo.

La mujer suspiró.

—No puedo mentirte. Eren Jaeger ingresó sufriendo un shock hipovolémico, por fortuna fue controlado rápidamente, pero la transfusión está lejos de arreglar todo. Especialmente con el tipo de heridas que se hizo. —Frieda se frotó la frente—. Zeke estará incontrolable.

—¿Zeke? —inquirió más por inercia que por curiosidad genuina.

—El hermano mayor de Eren.

—¿Lo conoces?

—Se trasladó hace unos meses a mi universidad. Su padre, Grisha Jaeger, es bastante conocido en la comunidad médica, y Zeke no se queda atrás. Es un prodigio raro —narró con sencillez, empezando a darle toquecitos en el pelo.

—¿Por qué no está aquí? —La hostilidad era obvia. Frieda hizo una mueca, indecisa, pero al final no le negó la respuesta.

—Está siendo tratado. En su huida, Eren lo acuchilló. —Frieda señaló un punto bajo las costillas para explicarle—. No fue grave, pero necesitó puntos y eso impidió que pudiesen seguirle el rastro a Eren. Fue una suerte que él te buscara… —Frieda le dirigió una mirada extraña, meditabunda, como si quisiese preguntar por qué Eren Jaeger había escogido estar con ella en su muerte—. Están en camino así que lo mejor será que te laves porque tu estado no hará más que ponerlos histéricos…

Historia ya no la escuchaba, apartó su mano con fuerza, un tanto desquiciada.

—¿Lo acuchilló? —exigió, alterada. De nuevo recordó a su madre alzando un cuchillo, chillando que terminaría con el error que le había costado su carrera y su tranquilidad. Era como estar frente a ella, llorando y arañando el piso mientras era arrastrada y lastimada. En la pelea, el cuchillo había caído a su lado e Historia lo había tomado, usándolo en defensa propia. Estaba tan metida en el recuerdo que perdió la percepción de la realidad—. ¡¿Por qué?!, ¡¿qué le hicieron?! ¡¿Qué le hizo esa mujerzuela?!—chilló, amargas lágrimas resbalándole por el rostro. Quiso levantarse pero Frieda no se lo permitió.

Le tapó la boca con fuerza, sin siquiera quejarse cuando la mordió. Urgencias no estaba desolado, habían otras familias que estaban siendo perturbadas en medio de su dolor y su preocupación, sin contar a las enfermeras que las observaron de reojo sin saber si intervenir o no.

—Si no te calmas ahora mismo te enviaré a casa, ¿entiendes? —dijo en voz baja pero severa—. Ya estoy siendo demasiado permisiva dejándote aquí —añadió entre dientes, contrariada, bastante consciente de que estaba comparando la situación de Eren y su familia con lo de Alma—. Esto no te hace ningún bien, pero lo estoy dejando pasar así que serénate o volverás a casa.

Historia la observó con resentimiento.

—Yo no tengo casa —espetó, su voz amortiguada—. Ese lugar no es mi casa —enfatizó, sintiendo una perversa satisfacción al ver cuánto la había herido con esas palabras.

No obstante, Frieda mantuvo la estoica calma por la que tanto era alabada. Apretó los labios, inspiró, y la dejó.

—La familia Jaeger llegará pronto. Tengo suficiente que lidiar con Zeke así que no añadas más leña al fuego. Lo que sucedió no tiene que ver con lo que crees, ¿está claro?

—¿Entonces qué? —exigió— ¡Dímelo!

—No, no te compete. —Frieda se levantó, sacudió sus jeans y frunció el ceño—. Vámonos para que te laves —ordenó, haciéndole una seña y dándole la espalda.

Historia se negó a moverse a pesar de seguir descuidadamente sobre el piso como un polluelo recién nacido que no sabía caminar.

—Si no me dices… si no lo haces… —amenazó.

Quizá fue por sus palabras anteriores o por su camisón ensangrentado, quizá fue por la discusión previa con Zeke o por el niño que seguía en urgencias, pero la calma de Frieda Reiss se hizo añicos. Giró, airada, sus ojos escrutando a Historia como puñales.

—¿Si no lo hago qué? —gruñó, el estrés acumulado floreciendo—. ¿Te abrirás las venas también? —increpó, arrepintiéndose casi al instante en el que lo dijo al ver a su hermana palidecer, compungida y rabiosa a la vez. Mientras buscaba las palabras adecuadas para disculparse, Historia retrocedió hasta golpear la pared, abriendo y cerrando las manos ansiedad.

—¡Lo haré! ¿Crees que no soy capaz? —respondió con lentitud, sus ojos azules húmedos y traicionados.

Estaba lejos de ser una amenaza vana, Frieda lo sabía y eso la hizo tensarse. Era la más cercana a Historia, la conocía desde que era un bebé que depositaron en sus manos para que la cuidara, la vergüenza de su padre, el martirio de su madre, pero una luz para ella. La había amado desde la primera vez, había adorado su dulzura, su inocencia, y sus sonrisas melosas y afectuosas. Y, aun así, fue incapaz de oponerse a su padre cuando Historia lo convenció de dejarla conocer a su verdadera madre; fue incapaz de impedir que aquella mujer cortara su cuerpo y su alma en pedazos. Cuando la encontró aquel día cubierta de cortes, llorando y salivando sobre el piso lleno de alcohol, agua y sangre, supo que la había perdido. La desconocida apática y obsesionada de amor que creció de aquella niña muerta era alguien a quien su afecto no podía ayudar. Una chica que bien podía asesinarse si con eso lograba sus objetivos.

—Historia… —suplicó con suavidad. Vagamente notó que tenían público, pero ignoró el detalle.

—No me hables con ese tono. No te atrevas a tratarme como si fuese… como si fuese…

Antes de que pudiese explicar exactamente en qué era ofensivo su tono, Zeke Jaeger ingresó corriendo y tambaleándose. Historia pudo ver el vendaje bajo la camisa desarreglada y rota que también estaba manchada de sangre seca.

Frieda aspiró bruscamente mirando de Zeke a Historia con indecisión. Los padres de Eren ingresaron poco después. Mientras se acercaban, Historia se irguió apoyándose de la pared, notando los signos de agotamiento, estrés, preocupación y desesperación de la familia Jaeger.

—¡Frieda! —Zeke se acercó y apoyó sus manos sobre los hombros de la mujer—. ¡¿Cómo está?!

—Te dije que todo fue controlado, Zeke. Cálmate —pidió, aun dirigiendo su mirada ansiosa a Historia—. Pronto será trasladado a una habitación.

Lejos de encontrar alivio en la noticia, Zeke Jaeger rechinó los dientes como si las palabras de Frieda hiciesen realidad sus más oscuros temores. La observó con una pequeña dosis de ira e impotencia que Frieda recibió de forma imperturbable.

—Zeke, basta. —Grisha Jaeger intervino mostrando la misma impotencia que había en su hijo—. La señorita Reiss hizo bastante por nosotros. No la culpes por algo que no está en sus manos.

—¡Este es su hospital, maldición! —gritó Zeke, indignado, soltando a su amiga y mirando a su padre con rabia—. ¡Era un maldito favor!

—Baja la voz —ordenó Carla, adelantándose con firmeza. Tenía pesadas ojeras, la piel cetrina y lágrimas secas en el rostro, sin embargo la mirada que le dirigió a Zeke fue severa. Eso no lo amilanó, pero el hombre reculó y asintió por respeto.

—Este no es mi hospital, Zeke. —Frieda contestó a pesar de todo—. Pertenece a mi tío, será mío algún día pero aún falta para eso.

Zeke apretó los puños.

—Podrías…

—No, no puedo. El caso de tu hermano es un secreto a voces, lo sabes —dijo en voz baja, desentendiéndose de Historia mientras intentaba controlar la situación—. Y mi tío es demasiado severo y profesional. No dejará que nadie intervenga, en especial cuando hay emociones de por medio —señaló parcamente—. Pueden apelar, ustedes y Eren, pero siendo realistas no tienen oportunidad alguna. Esta es la segunda que vez que atenta contra su vida, es peligroso para sí mismo y para el resto. Cuando el psiquiatra lo evalúe indicará su internamiento en un centro psiquiátrico y no podrán impedirlo en esta ocasión.

Su voz era apenas un murmullo entre el venir e ir de camillas, entre las voces de las enfermeras y los médicos que salían a informar sobre el estado de los pacientes a los familiares, era una brisa helada que congeló a Zeke hasta los huesos e hizo que Carla llorara junto a Grisha.

Historia observó enmudecida de conmoción. A pesar de los esfuerzos de su hermana por no involucrarla, escuchó la desapasionada conclusión a la que se había llegado.

¿Centro psiquiátrico?

Recordó el traslado de Eren y su expresión vacía y distante, libre para odiar la vida y a todos los que lo rodeaban, libre para proteger al ratón débil de Arlert del vagabundo de Kirstein, libre para caminar en círculos por la ciudad, admirando los paisajes sin formar parte de nada. Había creído en ese entonces, venerando su porte melancólico, que era un ser superior, un demonio, un monstruo indomable arruinado por la paz de Armin y Mikasa. Y los monstruos no podían ser encadenados, debían devastar, causar revoluciones.

Se abrazó a sí misma, respirando con dificultad, iracunda y asustada.

No podían hacerle eso, no iban a arrastrarlo a una habitación blanca para controlarlo a base de drogas.

Eren tenía que ser libre, incluso si eso significaba su muerte.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Eren llegó con el ocaso, su figura oscura recortada contra el horizonte hizo que Historia sintiera aprensión. Desde que se había descubierto la verdad pasaba en tensión y desconfianza constante, eran emociones amargas que la sumían en días completos de insomnio. Por fortuna, en cuanto estuvo lo suficientemente cerca y lo reconoció, el miedo se tornó alivio y calma. Acomodó el chal sobre sus hombros y le dio el encuentro esbozando una sonrisa amplia.

En la granja no necesitaba los vestidos lujosos, las coronas relucientes ni los peinados pulcros y dolorosos. Podía estar a sus anchas allí, pasear, divertirse, cuidar a los niños, e incluso estar descalza. Así que en una apariencia bastante pueril para la reina de las murallas, el lugar que el mundo temía y odiaba, tuvo su último encuentro con Eren antes de que él los abandonara.

—¿Sabes que te ves como un vándalo con esas fachas? —bromeó, detallando la capa con capucha que ocultaba sus facciones pálidas y decaídas. Le habría gustado verlo sonreír, pero Historia no podía pedirle que fingiera. Él le había dicho una vez que le gustaban las personas honestas incluso si no eran agradables.

—¿Dónde están los demás? —Eren no respondió a su pulla, vigiló a todos lados a conciencia con expresión pétrea. La parte trasera de la granja estaba inusualmente vacía y silenciosa, solo el viento entre los árboles y el pasto hacía ruido.

Historia apenas dudó.

—Los niños están cenando. Mis guardias vigilan la entrada, quería estar sola así que no vendrán a menos que los llame —contestó. Eren asintió, y ella tuvo la sensación de que simplemente estaba confirmando algo que ya sabía previamente. Parpadeó, y esa vez fue ella la que miró a todos lados—. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás inquieto por el viaje a Marley?

—Sí.

No se esperaba una respuesta tan directa ni contundente. Historia se balanceó sobre sus pies, empezando a sentirse nerviosa.

—Sé que no debemos guardar grandes esperanzas, pero no seas tan pesimista. Incluso si hay una oportunidad pequeña…

—No lo habrá. —Eren esbozó entonces una sonrisa, pero no la que ella quería, fue un pequeño movimiento de labios que no expresaba alegría ni triunfo, más bien un quiebre—. Nadie va a escucharnos, nadie luchará por nosotros. Nadie.

Su voz era tan desapasionada que la asustó.

—Eren, ¿estás solo? —murmuró, la sonrisa dubitativa que había tenido se desvaneció totalmente. El alivio que le produjo su llegada se tornó aprensión de nuevo. Vigiló los alrededores inútilmente, su presentimiento era real. Eren estaba solo aunque no tenía permitido tal libertad. Desde que se sabía que era un titán la milicia vigilaba sus movimientos, las únicas excepciones en las que se desconocía su posición era cuando el enemigo interfería.

Pero ya no había enemigos en la isla, habían sido purgados tras la batalla en Shiganshina.

—¿Por qué estás-?

—No tengo mucho tiempo —interrumpió Eren acercándose más. Sus pasos eran silenciosos y sombríos, tenía las manos metidas en los bolsillos y eso le daba una apariencia intimidante y triste—. Debes saber algo.

Historia lo observó con los labios apretados en una línea tensa, rígida, mientras su sombra se cernía sobre ella. No retrocedió ni se adelantó, pero la respiración se trabó en su garganta ante el ambiente que se volvió extrañamente trágico. La envolvió una sensación de pánico, y las opciones desfilaron en su mente al recordar la conversación que tuvieron años atrás.

—¿Vas a desecharnos? —inquirió en voz baja, una mueca oscura en su rostro.

Quiso gritar al ver como él bajó la mirada, sus ojos tan vacíos como el hueco donde su madre había sido tirada.

Se obligó a respirar, pero no pudo evitar el inicio de las lágrimas.

—¿Qué harás? —preguntó, notando como todo se difuminaba a su alrededor. Aquella granja que era su escape se estaba convirtiéndose en su prisión.

Eren levantó la barbilla levemente, su mirada aun absorta, distante, desconsolada. Historia se adelantó y le sostuvo las manos, estallando en un llanto desconsolado.

"_En el futuro todos me odiarán"._

—Dios mío, ¿qué harás? —exigió, desesperada. Pero ya no había vuelta atrás, la resolución estaba presente en aquellos ojos grises que antaño exhalaban tanta vida y pasión, esos ojos que estaban muertos en el presente.

Débil ante sus lágrimas, Eren torció su boca en una mueca amarga e impotente y se dejó caer sobre ella con suavidad. Se apoyó sobre su hombro como un niño necesitado de consuelo, como nunca había hecho con nadie, ni siquiera con Armin y Mikasa, e Historia lo recibió sin dejar de llorar por aquel chico que los amaba tanto que estaba enloqueciendo ante las paredes que se alzaban ante ellos.

—No importa lo que pase, al final ustedes vivirán —le susurró al oído mientras el atardecer moría—. Ódienme si es necesario, pero vivan. ¡Deben vivir! —suplicó, cayendo de rodillas ante ella, presionando el rostro contra su estómago para mitigar su agonía.

Lo triste de todo fue que ya no tenía lágrimas para llorar, las había usado tanto que solo quedaba la sangre para derramar.

Porque todo sería sangre, Historia lo intuía mientras lloraba por él.

Todo sería sangre… _sangre…_ como la que su madre había derramado cuando la degollaron, como la dejada por la masacre tras la revelación de Reiner y Bertolt… aquella persecución donde Ymir había escogido su forma de vivir aunque eso significó dejarla atrás.

Se aferró más a Eren mientras se sentía morir, su visión nublándose de carmesí. Veía sangre y más sangre, estaba en el sol, en la hierba, en el mar, en la tierra y bajo ella, y también en las baldosas de la mansión Reiss… derramada por Eren mientras intentaba suicidarse.

"_¿Qué…?"_, El pensamiento la sobresaltó. Se irguió, horrorizada, y notó que estaba sola en medio de la nada, arrodillada. Gritó y todo se rompió, el cielo oscuro cayó en pedazos, y despertó.

La luz mortecina que entraba por las ventanas hizo poco para aliviarla, se irguió pateando las sábanas blancas, luchando por respirar y comprender quién era y dónde estaba. Le tomó cuatro respiraciones recordar que era la bastarda de Rodd Reiss, cinco más para reconocer el despacho de Uri Reiss, y otras cinco para aferrarse a un brazo como si pudiese sentir aun el sedante que Frieda le había inyectado. La maldijo.

Su corazón latía a mil, le constreñía el pecho, y el dolor anuló el sueño que empezó a emborronarse. Olvidó la granja y la conversación, pero no el sol sangrando. Se llevó las manos al rostro, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no lastimarse, con aquella imagen morbosa palpitando en su cabeza como sus sienes.

El sol sangrando… ¿eso tenía sentido?, ¿Por qué soñaba cosas tan horripilantes?

—Eren… —El nombre llegó a sus labios casi sin pensarlo mientras se ponía de pie. Ya no tenía el camisón ensangrentando, alguien (Frieda) lo había reemplazado por un uniforme blanco de enfermera. Se calzó las balerinas que estaban a un costado, pasando sus manos por su cabello enredado por inercia.

Su mente frenética y embutida por el sedante apenas le dejaba pensar. Se tambaleó hasta las ventanas para mirar el exterior, intentando reafirmar el tiempo y el espacio en el que estaba. Poco a poco empezó a serenarse, las luces de la ciudad eran suaves, los autos y motos desfilaban por las autopistas que cruzaban el hospital. Las ambulancias entraban y salían, las personas también. Aspiró una bocanada de aire y cerró los ojos, presionando su frente contra el vidrio, encontrando alivio en la superficie helada.

La voz de Frieda fue un eco en su mente descompuesta: _"Trastorno de Pesadillas. No es una enfermedad común y no se ha podido identificar la causa en Eren. Pero necesita ayuda, toda la que podamos brindarle, alcanzó su límite en el peor momento posible. Hirió a Zeke y ese acto terminó por trastornarlo, si no es internado no habrá una próxima vez para él"._

Giró bruscamente y abrió los cajones del escritorio de Uri Reiss. Encontró documentos, recetas, archivos y más, revoloteó sin importarle ser discreta, ignorando las cámaras de seguridad. No sabía qué buscaba hasta que encontró el abrecartas, lo observó un largo y tenso momento, y luego se apoderó del objeto guardándolo en uno de los bolsillos del uniforme.

"_Trastorno de pesadillas"._

Salió del despacho cuidando sus pasos, esforzándose por no tambalearse ni apresurarse. Los pasillos blancos le provocaron más malestar, odió a cada persona que cruzó su camino temiendo por ser detenida, pero nadie le prestó atención.

"_Significa pesadillas crónicas"._

Descendió de nivel, pasando de la zona privada de los doctores a la zona VIP donde estaba segura Eren tenía que haber sido trasladado por la conexión que tenía gracias a su padre. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¿Horas, días? Estaba segura que era el amanecer cuando Frieda la sedó. Palpó el abrecartas cada cierto tiempo hallando un pérfido consuelo en el filo del objeto.

"_Esta es la segunda vez que atenta contra su vida…"_

"_Déjame ir en paz"_

Las sienes le palpitaron hasta que casi gimió.

"_¡Eren, despierta!", _El escandaloso viaje escolar arremetió en su cerebro. Eren jadeó en la parte trasera del autobús hasta tener arcadas. Mikasa y Armin lo protegieron de las miradas indiscretas, pero Historia había logrado ver su mano temblorosa aferrada a Arlert con tanta fuerza que lo amorató. Cuando lo pensaba a conciencia en aquel entonces vio una cicatriz en su muñeca izquierda, aunque no le prestó la importancia adecuada.

Parpadeó, sudorosa y quizá afiebrada, alejando el recuerdo y agradeciendo el aire acondicionado y la carencia de personas. La zona VIP estaba casi desolada como siempre. Las enfermeras en recepción solo asintieron a su presencia sin impedirle el paso.

Por fortuna no tuvo que buscar demasiado, por ser exclusiva la zona VIP era pequeña. Cruzó uno de los pasillos y vio a Zeke y Grisha Jaeger hablar fuera de la que debía ser la habitación de Eren. Se escondió detrás de un arbusto artificial, concentrándose en recuperar el dominio de sí misma.

"… colapsó. No puede vigilarlo… lo haré yo…"

"… están viniendo… recíbelos… algo de aire… las enfermeras…"

"… pero la dosis… si despierta…"

La conversación apenas le llegaba, pero entendió lo básico mientras ambos hombres discutían unos minutos más y luego se alejaban. Cuando todo estuvo despejado, ingresó a la habitación sin demora.

En la amplia y cómoda cama más propia de un hotel de lujo estaba Eren. Lucía tan horriblemente pálido que las venas resaltaban contra su piel, y tenía pesados vendajes alrededor de las muñecas ocultando las heridas que se había hecho. Fue a él con rapidez, tropezando en cuanto una segunda mirada le hizo notar a Carla Jaeger. Estaba recostada en uno de los sofás de la pequeña sala, cubierta con una sábana y un abrigo, Historia quedó estática un momento hasta que comprendió que la mujer estaba inconsciente.

Hilando la conversación escuchada al parecer había colapsado por el estrés y la desesperación. Se preguntó vagamente mientras recuperaba el paso, cómo sería ser amado por una madre al punto que esta perdiera la conciencia de puro dolor. Ella no conocía la sensación, su madre la había odiado, su madrastra la despreciaba, y Frieda ofrecía amor desinteresado a todos.

No sabía cómo era ser especial para alguien… por eso había querido ser especial para Eren… porque él era como ella, exactamente igual, quizá peor, y eso la había aliviado.

Si solo Mikasa y Armin no existiesen… si tan solo él no quisiese morir…

Alzó una mano y acarició su rostro, una y otra vez, relajándose, sintiendo que era corrompida de nuevo por aquella sensación de resignación patética que la hundió mientras él deliraba. Pensó otra vez en árboles, en un prado, en mariposas en el cielo, el mar, y en sonrisas marchitas como las flores que había depositado los primeros años en la tumba de Alma.

Sacó el abrecartas y la imagen del sol sangrando bailoteó en los bordes de su visión. Era una escena hermosamente macabra al igual que Eren, majestuosa pero trágica. La asfixió. Perdió la voluntad y cayó de rodillas apretando el objeto contra su mano hasta que se hirió.

El ardor y la impotencia la desarmaron. Cerró los ojos y tembló ante la contrariedad de la satisfacción y el dolor por haberse lastimado. En aquel momento tan bajo, la respiración errática de Eren la sobresaltó.

Alzó la barbilla, confundida, mientras Eren se contorsionaba en la cama, jadeando, el ceño arrugado, un fino sudor cubriéndole.

—… la viga… debemos levantarla… no… ¡mi madre aún está allí! ¡AUN ESTÁ ALLÍ! —Eren se levantó bruscamente agitando los brazos frente a él como si quisiese alcanzar a alguien, el movimiento le arrancó la sonda del suero desgarrándole la piel, pero no pareció sentirlo. Se alzó, gateando, estirando los brazos más como no pudiese avanzar, sus ojos desorbitados y horrorizados—. ¡NO-! —su grito se perdió entre las manos de Historia.

Ella había reaccionado tarde, aturdida ante el espectáculo, pero logró amortiguar la mayor parte del grito. Eren empujó contra ella y por algún milagro divino Historia logró sostenerse, jadeando. No supo cuánto tiempo luchó contra su fuerza bruta, pero pronto se encontró gimiendo de dolor.

—Tu madre… tu madre está bien… ¡Escúchame!

—No pude salvarla… porque soy débil… —resolló Eren, sollozando—, y él no lo hizo porque no tuvo el valor… valor ¿qué es?, ¿qué es? —preguntó, enloquecido— ¿fuerza, qué es?... ese titán era Dina… era Dina ¿podría haberla matado? Era Dina… Dina… Carla… mamá…

"_Las pesadillas frecuentes llegan a ser vívidas, trastornan la realidad"._

—Tu madre… está bien —Lo intentó de nuevo, atontada, sus brazos adoloridos sobre la espalda de Eren—. Ella… está dormida.

—Ella está muerta. —La respuesta fue vacía, él dejó de luchar y quedó laxo, mirando a la nada—. Cada noche muere… cuando cierro los ojos la veo… la despedazan… ella me llama una y otra vez, pero no puedo… no puedo llegar a ella… a pesar de que me suplica que no la abandone…

Su voz hueca le oprimió el pecho. Era estúpido porque Carla Jaeger estaba a unos pasos, dopada por un sedante tras haber colapsado. Se encontraba más sana que su hijo que la lloraba sin motivo.

—Fue una pesadilla.

—Una pesadilla… un sueño… —Eren divagó más, absorto en algo que ella no podía entender—… un sueño muy largo… recuerdos… conecté con los recuerdos de mi padre… no solo lo vi, pude sentirlo como si lo hubiese hecho yo… —se atragantó con las palabras— como si hubiese sido yo… —repitió, perturbado— pero fui yo… a esos niños, a la madre… para vivir… —tomó aire de forma temblorosa mientras Historia lo contemplaba con el rostro en blanco—. Levántate, ¿olvidaste por qué estás aquí?... debes seguir incluso si mueres, incluso después de morir…

Él dejó de hablar bruscamente cuando Historia le tocó el rostro con una mano temblorosa.

—Basta —murmuró, tiritando—. Cállate.

—Basta… sí, es suficiente —susurró Eren ido—… esto tiene que terminar. Este mundo…

El aire pareció faltarle, Historia se aferró a Eren, sus dedos agarrotados sobre él mientras comprendía que Frieda no había exagerado. Estaba enloqueciendo, realmente estaba enloqueciendo.

Pero aun así no podía dejar que se lo llevaran, nunca podría soportar verlo encerrado.

Soltó un alarido desesperado. El abrecartas abandonado en el piso pareció resaltar por la sangre. La muerte lo haría libre, intentó convencerse, la muerte lo alejaría de todos, lo uniría a ella.

Caminó en trance hasta donde estaba el abrecartas y lo sujetó cuando el sueño del sol sangrando vibró en su cabeza. Pensó en Eren en aquel ocaso rojo y púrpura, trastabillando, agonizando, recortado contra el sol sangrando que él había creado. Aquella nueva imagen le erizó los vellos del cuerpo. ¿Por qué imaginaba algo así? Eren destruyendo, agonizando…

Giró, volvió sobre sus pasos, sujetó a Eren del rostro y apretando los dientes con anticipación golpeó su frente contra la de él guiada por algún retorcido instinto desconocido. Eren siseó, sus ojos nublados encendiéndose, empujándola lejos de él.

—¿Por qué… siempre… haces eso? —farfulló todo lo indignado que podía mostrar en su estado convaleciente y desquiciado.

—Me voy a arrepentir de esto después, pero da igual. Da igual. —Le clavó una mirada feroz y rebelde, suplicante también—. Si tanto quieres huir… si realmente lo deseas, huye… pero no así. No serás encerrado —tiró de él con fuerza— y no morirás.

Agitado, Eren la observó sin comprender, débil, los vendajes ensangrentados de nuevo. Historia acercó su rostro a él.

—Vamos a huir juntos, lejos de todos, lejos de todo.

.

* * *

.

.

Debo pedir disculpas por la demora, juro que desde que me fue asignado el AI estuve trabajando en esto, y tengo toda la idea pero plasmarlo fue y es una tortura. No sé cuántas veces escribí el capítulo a pesar de que ya estaba terminado T T.

Para evitar más demora decidí dividirlo en dos. Ya que la prorroga vence el 15 sin falta estará subido el final.

Muchas gracias por leer.

¿Es confuso? Espero que se entienda, y con el siguiente y último capítulo quede claro todo. Si alguien le gusta espero pueda darme su opinión.

Besos, Bella.


	2. Parte II

**Disclaimer: applied.**

**Dedicado a** **Maria Andreina Lopez o Icedvalkyria por el intercambio "Amigo Invisible 2019" realizado por la página de Hessefan.**

Advertencias: OoC, temas de suicidio, auto-lesión, depresión, y personajes tóxicos a más no poder. Por eso el rating M.

* * *

.

.

.

.

**PRESO**

**Parte II**

.

_Ni el amor es una jaula, ni la libertad es estar solo._

_El amor es la libertad de volar acompañado, es dejar ser sin poseer._

_Gabriel García Márquez._

.

.

.

.

.

La huida de Historia y Eren solo duró doce días antes de que Frieda recibiera la llamada. Fueron los doce días más largos y agonizantes que vivieron los Jaeger y Frieda, y lo más extraños que vivió Historia.

La villa Harrison se encontraba dentro del condado de Westchester y era un lugar de difícil acceso. Cómo Historia había arrastrado a Eren allí y soportado el ambiente rústico y soporífero del lugar era una pregunta que asoló y preocupó a Frieda hasta dejarla al borde de la ansiedad. Mientras el viaje duró se imaginó un sinfín de cosas, una más trágica y desastrosa que la otra, pero todas cesaron abruptamente en cuanto pudo ver a su hermana de nuevo.

Historia esperaba afuera de un pequeño establecimiento a orillas del mar, y Frieda experimentó una dolorosa sensación de deja vú que la aturdió un momento. Creyó ver de nuevo a la dulce y mimada niña que recogía flores y corría por los jardines de la mansión, toda alborotada y despeinada, llena de vida e inocencia. Aquella imagen se recortaba contra la figura que la observaba mordiéndose la boca, con una larga falda cuyos bordes desgastados se arrastraban por la arena, botas, y el cabello desordenado saliéndose de la coleta baja.

—¿Historia? —Tuvo que preguntar aunque fuese algo realmente tonto. ¿Esa era su hermana? Después de que la confusión y el dolor que le produjo el trato de su madre se fundieran con la adolescencia, Historia había aborrecido la imagen candorosa e inocente heredada de Alma e hizo todo para arrancárselo de la piel. Los vestidos cortos y de moda y el cabello lleno de fijador habían sido su mejor carta de presentación, una bastante estruendosa para Frieda aunque a Historia no le importó su opinión.

Así que observarla con una apariencia tan aniñada y campesina le produjo un extraño sopor. Se acercó a ella con lentitud como si fuese un animal a punto de saltar a pesar de que su hermana lucía… melancólica.

—Historia…

La aludida tomó una bocanada de aire salado de forma temblorosa y resignada. La observó un momento con la misma añoranza que Frieda le profesaba, luego desvió su atención al siguiente carro que casi derrapó en su afán de alcanzar el lugar. El polvo no tuvo oportunidad de asentarse cuando Zeke y Grisha Jaeger salieron del auto con tanta rapidez que casi cayeron. Historia se sobresaltó ante la desesperación e impotencia en aquellos rostros parecidos. Rara vez había contemplado a un adulto tan fuera de sí. Se sintió culpable y tonta, y odió el sentimiento con pasión.

Carla Jaeger salió detrás de su esposo, aún más angustiada, delgada y demacrada que la última vez que la vio. No por primera vez se preguntó cómo habría sido su vida si Alma, esa mujerzuela a la que le gustaba odiar e insultar, hubiese tenido una pizca de consideración por ella, un mínimo de empatía humana por la niña que había traído al mundo. No amor… solo… compasión.

Era risible. Historia quiso carcajearse ante lo lamentable de sus pensamientos. Parpadeó, lágrimas brillando en sus ojos azules, y señaló al lugar que estaba detrás de ella.

Vagamente pensó en esos doce días, en Eren, y en lo defectuosos que eran ambos. Ella no podía ayudarlo, ahora lo tenía claro. Eren quería morir, lo quería tanto, tanto… que era insoportable de contemplar. Quería morir y ella no podía impedirlo.

"_No puedo ser perdonado"._ El eco de la voz de Eren la hirió mientras Zeke, Carla y Grisha Jaeger corrían al lugar que ella había señalado sin preguntar más, sin exigirle nada ni culparla por haber arrastrado a su hijo del lugar más seguro para él. Frieda probablemente había intervenido, la había protegido como nunca habían hecho sus padres.

—Desde la primera que lo vi quería que me prestara atención… —confesó a Frieda. Historia no la observó, no quería ver su desagrado, compasión o desaprobación. Se sentía tan pequeña y patética intentando excusarse, intentando serenarse—. Lo quería solo para mí, que me deseara, que me necesitara, que… —Se interrumpió bruscamente y sonrió de forma agria—. Estos doce días han sido bastante reveladores. Probablemente me necesite, ¿sabes? Incluso más que a su familia, más que a Armin y a Mikasa… pero ¿por qué me siento tan desgraciada? Debería estar feliz por eso. Debería…

Frieda la vio tiritar y su corazón se estrujo. La abrazó y sintió un gran alivio cuando ella no la apartó. Historia se colgó de ella como antaño, enterrando su rostro en su hombro como una niña buscando calor.

—A eso se le llama amor, Historia. Y el amor se trata de amabilidad.

—Amor… —se burló ella sin dejar de llorar—. ¿Por qué lo amaría? ¿Por qué él me amaría? ¿Qué nos une, Frieda? —murmuró recordando a Eren delante de ella, su mirada absorta, contándole una historia antigua y sangrienta—. ¿Por qué las personas aman? ¿Por qué las personas son amables? ¡No quiero ser amable!

"_Al final aunque te amaba eligió ir con ellos para protegerlos. Sabía que estabas a salvo y eso le permitió irse sin vacilación. Era bastante insoportable y resultó ser la más amable de todos"._

Odiaba esa palabra, la odiaba tanto que solía quería chillar que aquella Ymir de la que Eren habló era tan estúpida como la Ymir que ella conocía. Una la había abandonado, y la otra era tan pegajosa que la consideraba repulsiva.

Frieda le acarició el cabello con ternura.

—Historia —le murmuró mirando a la casa donde habían ingresado los Jaeger—, ser amable no es algo malo. Si todas las personas fueran más amables, el mundo sería un lugar mejor.

El temblor de la menor se intensificó.

—Historia…

—Está bien —miró al cielo cubierto de nubes con impotencia. Sus ojos azules titilaban—. Ayúdenlo. No importa el método —inspiró una bocanada de aire salado y cerró los párpados—. No quiero que muera… No quiero…

Era una súplica, una exigencia, otra más como las que siempre hacía. El capricho más egoísta que se le podía ocurrir.

Frieda observó a la nada con aprensión. El caso de Eren era especial y extraño. No había forma de llegar a él, quizá jamás podría recuperarse y por eso Zeke había intentado de todo para impedir su internamiento. Una vez que estuviese dentro no habría forma de sacarlo, viviría encerrado y torturado por sus pesadillas hasta el día de su muerte.

Apretó sus brazos en torno a su hermana con más gentileza, besando su coronilla con amargura y angustia, incapaz de prometer algo que no podía cumplir.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Eren estaba dibujando de nuevo, un hábito que tomó desde que empezó a tener aquellas pesadillas. A los niños de tres años les encantaba jugar o pintar, al menos Zeke concluyó eso después de las veces que dejó o recogió a Eren del jardín, pero había algo inquietante en sus trazos irregulares. Como si notara su aprensión, Eren abandonó el crayón rojo desgastado para mirarlo fijamente (de aquel modo adulto que lo estremecía) y explicar: _

"_Es mamá," dijo dando palmadas sobre el dibujo. Ya era arisco, gruñón y agresivo, pero rara vez con ellos. "Mamá siendo comida por monstruos"._

"_Mamá está bien," intentó convencerlo en vano. Le revolvió el cabello y sonrió de forma forzada, con una mezcla de exasperación, fastidio y cansancio. Tenía trece años y no demasiada paciencia. "Solo son sueños malos. ¿No las ves preparando el desayuno?", señaló al lugar donde su madrastra cocinaba y tarareaba alguna canción._

"_Papá llora." Eren lo ignoró y volvió a estampar sus crayones contra el papel. "Tú lo traicionaste y lo perdió todo, pero luego nos encontró a mamá y a mí. Entonces yo lo maté"._

"_No sabes de lo que estás hablando." Zeke le arrebató los crayones y lo levantó del piso sin decir nada más. Le habían aconsejado que si no podía decir nada bueno entonces mejor cerrara la boca. Era solo una fase, terror nocturno quizá, debía ayudar no empeorar las cosas._

_Eren no se quejó, adormilado se recostó contra él como el niño que era, bostezando y murmurando palabras torpes e inentendibles. Se veía tan inocente que Zeke perdió parte del malhumor y le acarició la cabecita con afecto. Los últimos días habían sido muy caóticos con el llanto continuo y asustado de su hermano en las madrugadas, pero no era culpa de él. Nadie podía controlar los sueños. _

"_Tu hermano mayor siempre estará contigo," prometió con voz suave._

_Eren frotó la carita contra su hombro, y entonces dijo algo que lo congeló en su sitio de pura confusión._

"_¿Aunque te traicione?"_

_La voz era muy infantil, casi caprichosa, pero las palabras no. Zeke agachó el rostro preguntándose no por primera vez si los niños de esa edad podían pronunciar palabras así o entenderlas siquiera. ¿No era demasiado complejo para él? ¿Por qué hablaba sobre asesinatos y traiciones?_

_Eren lo miraba con ojos grandes, absortos, llenos de un irracional terror infantil, no de aquella emoción vieja que a veces veía en él, sino con un miedo simple de que su hermano mayor lo odiase por alguna razón._

_Tiró a un lado la aprensión, y lo abrazó con fuerza._

"_Yo siempre estaré contigo, Eren. No importa lo que suceda, yo siempre te protegeré"._

Siempre.

La palabra punzaba. ¿Cuánto tiempo era siempre para una persona que quería morir?

Zeke tomó la jeringa llena sedante que su padre le ofreció con una sensación amarga en el estómago, preguntándose si esa era la forma en la que tenía que terminar eso: obligando a Eren a sobrevivir. Sedándolo, encerrándolo, drogándolo hasta que llegara el momento (si existía algún dios) en el que su hermano quisiera vivir.

"_No se han ido". Eren confesó aquello, meditabundo, un día antes de que empezaran las terapias de regresión. "Los sueños no se han ido"._

_Quizá era porque estaba inquieto pero Zeke no esperó que su hermano admitiera algo así. Hizo una pausa mientras preparaba su café y lo observó con detenimiento. Desde que conoció a Armin y a Mikasa, el rostro de Eren había perdido la palidez enfermiza y las ojeras, no solo las pesadillas habían desaparecido, su apetito aumentó y, aunque a veces pareciese un espejismo, sus labios se estiraban en tenues sonrisas. Incluso un día le había preguntado si podían hacer un campamento en la playa. Eren que jamás pedía nada, que solo vagaba como un fantasma en la casa durante las noches, que no podía comer sin recordar los cuerpos destrozados de sus pesadillas, cuyos ojos estaban llenos de sombras y apatía, sin sueños, sin vida… empezó a sanar, a desear algo, a quejarse. Y Zeke nunca había sido más feliz que al verlo comportarse como un adolescente egoísta._

"_No lo parece," murmuró lentamente._

"_No son pesadillas," explicó Eren, incómodo. "Solo son sueños…"._

"_¿Y qué sueñas?"._

"_Estoy en la ciudad amurallada con Armin y Mikasa". Eren levantó la mirada, avergonzado por primera vez en su vida, avergonzado, aprensivo y asustado. "Y todo está bien"._

¿Cuánto tiempo había durado aquella funesta fantasía? Ya no podía recordarlo bien, incluso ahora se preguntaba si realmente había sucedido. ¿Por qué siquiera Eren mejoró solo para hundirse más? Zeke se llevó una mano a los ojos y apretó la mandíbula con fuerza. Carla estaba a un costado llorando de nuevo porque el que estaba dentro de la precaria habitación de aquel establecimiento era su hijo, el niño que la veía morir casi cada noche en sus sueños. El niño que se había abierto una vena un día porque ya no podía soportar el recuerdo de su madre siendo masticada por un monstruo, porque no podía dejar de oír el crujido de los huesos y la carne siendo triturada, y mucho menos podía deshacerse del olor de la sangre.

Zeke deseó poder olvidar aquella horripilante descripción grabada a fuego en su mente, deseó poder decirle algo reconfortante a Carla, pero no pudo hacer nada.

Su padre le apretó una mano en cuanto dio un paso, incapaz de seguir viendo a la mujer que lo había criado derrumbarse así. No le dijo palabra alguna, su rostro era rígido mientras intentaba contener cualquier emoción, pero Zeke entendió la súplica silenciosa y asintió.

Avanzó tras dejarlos. Frieda se había comunicado con él tras recibir la llamada de Historia. Los días de incertidumbre tendrían un falso fin en cuanto pudieran alcanzar a Eren de nuevo, en cuanto pudiesen internarlo tal como él había intentado impedir tanto.

"_Si quieres salvar a Eren necesitas tiempo incluso si no es agradable". _Colt le había observado con severidad, increpándole su falta de sangre fría._ "Y sí a consecuencia de ser internado su mente termina desconectándose totalmente de la realidad solo será porque ha sido abandonado"._

En aquel momento solo había resentido la falta de empatía de su amigo, ahora no podía más que pensar en lo estúpido que había sido. ¿Por qué se había negado a aceptar la realidad? Quizá si hubiese dejado a Eren elegir, él hubiese aceptado el internamiento voluntario, quizá un espacio alejado le habría ayudado… o quizá no… pero al menos lo habrían intentado.

"_¡Una y otra vez!",_ Eren le gritó en el recuerdo sosteniendo el cuchillo con tanta fuerza que tenía los nudillos blancos. Su expresión desgarrada lo había hundido, había más que confusión, más que el mismo hastío resignado de siempre, había comprensión, horror y repugnancia. _"¡Ya tengo suficiente de este circo! ¡No quiero seguir recordando, no quiero seguir arrastrándolos!_".

Apretó la boca con pena, con ira por sí mismo. El aire salado que inundaba aquel humilde restaurant le trajo el pasado de vuelta y se preguntó si Eren sentía la triste nostalgia también. Se había encaprichado con el mar desde que sus pesadillas se hicieron diarias, solía correr a la arena, mirar el horizonte por horas con los pies zambullidos en el agua hasta enfermar, insistiendo en observar el monótono paisaje como si fuese un bálsamo a sus heridas emocionales y misteriosas. Zeke le había hallado encanto al mar poco a poco, justo como había hecho Historia aunque él no podía saber eso.

Pero el mar que Eren tanto atesoraba solo empeoraba sus pesadillas.

"_Historia dice que lleva días completos sin dormir. Tenemos que darnos prisa, está teniendo alucinaciones"._

La habitación donde Eren e Historia habían pasado las últimas semanas ocultos era igual de pequeña y simple que el resto del establecimiento. Lo más llamativo era la única ventana que había en una de las paredes, la que estaba en dirección al mar. Apoyado en el marco de madera Eren los esperaba tranquilamente. Al verlo todas las emociones explotaron de nuevo. Zeke quiso zarandearlo, gritarle por haber roto el corazón de su madre y casi matarlos de la preocupación y la paranoia. Cuando encontraron el cuarto del hospital vacío, hubo un momento de horrible declive en el que Zeke se imaginó a su hermano en algún solitario lugar… muriendo sin nadie a su lado. El sentimiento casi lo había derribado.

Esos doce días habían sido interminables, agónicos… lo dejaron histérico, pero cuando la histeria dio paso al vacío entendió que su actuar imprudente había alimentado la culpabilidad de Eren. Comprendió por qué se fue.

No tenía derecho a enojarse, solo a pedir una nueva oportunidad para intentar salvarlo.

Entró silenciosamente al lugar, pero Eren notó su presencia casi al instante. Giró la cabeza con tranquilidad, su rostro estaba ojeroso y pálido. Ya no tenía los pesados vendajes en las muñecas, las heridas habían cicatrizado y se notaban vagamente a través de los bordes desgastados de la camiseta clara que llevaba. Eso calmó un poco su inquietud, solo un poco.

—Eren —dijo extendiendo su mano sin vacilación. Era un gesto un tanto infantil pero no importó. Quería que se sintiera en confianza, que no huyera ni intentara herirse de nuevo.

Por alguna razón Eren se estremeció al observar su mano, un sentimiento de ¿culpabilidad? haciendo mella en sus ojos afiebrados.

—Ven aquí, Eren —suplicó, la jeringa oculta en su mano libre.

Para su sorpresa total, Eren intentó obedecer al instante, se apartó de la ventana y trastabilló mientras intentaba alcanzarlo. Zeke ahogó un grito ante su tambaleo, inclinando su cuerpo hacia adelante aunque no pudo alcanzarlo a tiempo, ambos cayeron de rodillas mientras él sostenía la mano de Eren.

Durante un instante, el sonido del golpe vibró en la cabeza de Zeke una y otra vez como si fuese un disparo. Un poco sacudido por la sensación bizarra, tardó un poco en recordar lo que debía hacer. Eren estaba cabizbajo cuando alzó la jeringuilla, y sintió que lo estaba traicionando de algún modo cuando le inyectó el sedante en el pliegue del brazo que sostenía.

Eren rio de forma apagada ante el piquete, mirando la aguja con una diversión insana.

—Es justo —murmuró—. Esto no es nada comparado con lo que yo te hice.

—No me hiciste nada. —Zeke apartó la aguja y empujó a Eren contra él, abrazándolo como si fuese aquel niño de tres años que lloraba por las pesadillas diarias.

—Era un plan absurdo —dijo Eren, adormecido, dejándose consolar—. Dina y papá te hicieron mucho daño y yo me aproveché de eso. En aquel entonces no sabía que se sentía tener un hermano, no sabía si me importaba. Tenía a Armin y a Mikasa así que nunca creí que la sangre significaba deber. Tú solo querías un hermano miserable con el que compartir tu dolor y tus creencias tontas, yo solo quería destruir el mundo para liberar a todos. Pero tú me querías, de algún modo retorcido me querías y te traicioné.

Si hubiese estado totalmente lúcido, Zeke habría notado que su padre y Carla ingresaban cuidosamente en la habitación. Pero no lo notó, estaba congelado en su sitio, mirando a la nada sin entender por aquellas palabras le producían una sensación nauseabunda y desgarradora.

—No me arrepentí. —Eren parpadeó débilmente, luchando contra el sedante—. Pero en la eternidad de _Los Caminos _me pregunté si podía hacerte entender alguna vez, en algún mundo, en otro tiempo, que tu nacimiento no fue un error. No te lo pedí y aun así me amaste, y ¿sabes? Después de abandonar a todos ese sentimiento fue tan… agradable…

Carla cayó de rodillas a su lado, y Zeke se sobresaltó, mirando a su madrasta con los ojos de llenos de lágrimas mientras el cuerpo de Eren quedaba flojo. Su padre frotó su hombro de forma reconfortante pero también lloraba.

—No… deben… —La voz de Eren apenas fue un tartamudeo antes de apagarse—… perdonar… me…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Historia miraba por el cristal del coche con ojos muertos, incapaz de apreciar el paisaje, con una sensación de vacío que era casi mortal. Las manos llenas de cicatrices le hormigueaban como si protestaran por la ausencia de otras manos, unas más ásperas y reticentes.

Poco le importó la discusión que estaban teniendo Frieda y Zeke Jaeger. Se había subido en el último minuto con ellas, dejando que su padre y madrastra llevaran a Eren en el otro auto.

—Dijiste que no la culparías…

—No la estoy culpando.

—Y que no preguntarías.

—Y no preguntaré nada sobre eso —resopló el hombre con rigidez—. No necesito ninguna explicación sobre la huida, pero hay algo que no me queda claro.

—¿Y eso es? —En su racha protectora, Frieda Reiss era como una loba. Estaba erizada en su sitio al lado de Historia y frente a Zeke, mirando con la misma tensión que exhalaba el hombre.

Él entrecerró los ojos cuando su atención se dirigió a la adolescente pegada a la ventana. Desde que Eren desapareció, una duda lo había estado fastidiando después de hablar con Armin y Mikasa.

—¿Por qué Historia?

Sí, esa era la gran pregunta. Eren era arisco, sombrío y distante desde pequeño, cuando las pesadillas se hicieron diarias dejó de relacionarse con el resto. Armin y Mikasa fueron la única excepción, un clavo ardiendo al que los Jaeger se aferraron contra todo pronóstico. A Zeke nunca le habían gustado, pero ellos mejoraron la vida de su hermano y eso le bastó. ¿Dónde entraba Historia Reiss entonces? ¿Por qué Eren la buscó esa noche? ¿Por qué no fue con sus únicos amigos? ¿Por qué ella? ¿Por qué?

La aludida se tensó visiblemente, dudó un poco y luego giró el rostro para encontrarse con los ojos grises de Zeke. El mismo color de ojos que Eren…

—¿Desde cuándo eres cercana a mi hermano?

—¿Cercana? —Historia soltó una risita mordaz y agotada—. Eren y yo jamás hemos sido cercanos. Antes de ese día él me odiaba.

"_Nunca te odié, aunque es cierto que tu atención me irritaba," reconoció Eren de forma austera, mirando el ocaso con ojos turbios. "Una vez te dije que debía tomar ese camino solo pero no escuchaste. Los abandoné a todos pero tú nunca me abandonaste, prometiste que nunca me odiarías y esa promesa ha persistido a pesar del tiempo y tu castigo"._

—No eras cercana a él y te odiaba —repitió Zeke en voz baja, sin creérselo—. Entonces ¿Por qué?

Los labios de Historia se torcieron en una sonrisa burlona, desesperada.

"_¿No vas a preguntarlo?"._

"_¿Exactamente qué? ¿Por qué intentaste suicidarte? ¿Por qué me buscaste tras eso? ¿O por qué huiste conmigo?"_

"_Todo." Eren parecía casi ausente._

"_¿Y me lo dirás?" Historia apretó los dedos sobre la cuchara, incapaz de comer algo. "¿Realmente lo harás?"._

_Él encontró su mirada, sus ojos grises eran poderosos, intensos._

"_Sí," respondió en voz baja. "A ti, sí"._

—Eres su hermano ¿No te lo ha dicho a ti también? —preguntó en tono despreciativo—. ¿O quizá no creíste en él? Porque piensas que está loco.

La expresión de Zeke era lívida. Frieda le tocó el brazo automáticamente en respuesta, reprendiendo su brusquedad.

—Eren no está loco, está enfermo —replicó el mayor de los Jaeger casi agresivamente—. Desde que era pequeño vivió con pesadillas y eso lo marcó profundamente. No puede separar bien la realidad de esos sueños, eso es todo.

Historia se encogió de hombros, recostando su rostro contra el vidrio de nuevo.

—Los llamé porque no podía seguir observando como se hacía daño. Ustedes lo mantendrán vivo y eso es lo único que me importa —murmuró vagamente—. Pueden creer en él o no, me da lo mismo.

No parecía querer continuar hablando pero Zeke no podía dejar las cosas así. Se sentía contrariado y confundido, angustiado y lleno de vacíos que terminarían tragándolo.

—¿Qué fue lo que te dijo? —preguntó en voz baja, tan baja que casi no se oyó sobre el sonido del jeep en la carretera—. El día que comenzaron las terapias Eren cambió, dejó de tratar sus pesadillas como eso y luego… estaba como loco diciendo que no quería recordar…

Soñar y recordar eran términos distintos. Y tan inverosímil y digno de mofa como sonaba la insinuación, también le despertaba una sensación espeluznante.

_Su padre le tendió los dibujos de Eren. Los tomó solo porque tenía otra cosa que hacer, los había contemplado por años sin alcanzar a comprender porque Eren dibujaba cosas así, porque soñaba con tales horrores._

"_¿Qué sucede? ¿Interpretaron algo nuevo?"._

"_Sé que suena como una locura pero no puedo encontrar nada más". Su padre se veía superado por el dolor, la conmoción y el cansancio. "Busqué otras respuestas por años y luego encontré a este hombre… un arqueólogo excéntrico que asegura que esos garabatos al lado de los dibujos son una lengua"._

"_¿Una lengua?", repitió con lentitud._

"_Una lengua muerta que se supone se extinguió hace dos mil años". _

_Las palabras eran muy claras._

"_No estás hablando en serio", comentó con escepticismo._

"_La ciencia médica no puede darnos respuesta, no ahora, Zeke. Quizá cuando pase el tiempo se descubra algo pero en este momento no pueden ayudarnos. Eren no es el típico paciente con trastorno de pesadillas, nada explicó el origen de su enfermedad y nada pudo aliviarlo. Ahora está bien por alguna razón extraña luego de conocer a esos chicos, pero ¿durará? Si es así será un milagro pero si no lo es…"._

_Apretó la mandíbula reconociendo el tono fatalista de su padre. Una recaída sería terrible para la condición de Eren, una recaída podía lograr terminar lo que dejó inconcluso cuando intentó suicidarse. En su niñez, Eren no entendía sus sueños, sentía miedo y confusión, y dolor, mucho dolor, pero se refugiaba en su familia y eso lo calmaba un tiempo. Conforme creció empezó a entender y a vivir con intensidad esas pesadillas, dejó de distinguir la realidad de los sueños muchas veces, y eso lo había estado matando lentamente._

_Cerró los ojos un instante._

"_¿Es por esto que Shadis aconsejó la regresión? ¿La teoría de la reencarnación?". Habría deseado que sus palabras fuesen más duras._

"_La regresión es el único camino que queda ahora. El único. No tiene que ver con esto pero quería decírtelo…". Hizo una pausa y formó una sonrisa agridulce. "Recuerdas… ¿recuerdas lo que decía tu madre?"._

_Zeke lo observó, su corazón pesado. _

"_Todo se paga en esta vida… o en la siguiente"._

—Por favor —Zeke se tragó todo el orgullo que tenía aun, alejando el recuerdo—, quiero ayudarlo pero no sé cómo. Él te buscó esa noche por una razón y debe ser importante. Si nunca fuiste cercana a él y le importas…

—Es por esas pesadillas, sí. —Historia se negó a mirarlo—. Durante doce días me dijo lo mismo una y otra vez. Y pensé que estaba loco pero no importaba porque yo no estaba mejor —apretó los puños, las cicatrices en forma media luna de su mano resaltando más—. Dijo que él había destruido el mundo en pedazos y a todos los que habitaban en él, dijo que yo le ayudé y por eso soy tan infeliz ahora. Me dijo que sus pesadillas no eran pesadillas sino recuerdos y que nunca acabarían, que recordaría hasta el último segundo en el que viviera a todos aquellos que asesinó para lograr su objetivo.

"_Cuando vi aquel futuro me pregunté si realmente podía ser ese monstruo. Casi cuatro años pensando en cómo pasaría, pero al final sucedió" Eren soltó una risa desenfadada. "Unos lo comprendieron y aceptaron, otros no._ _Tú sabías todo y me apoyaste a pesar de las cosas que hice, de las personas que asesiné y de las personas a las que usé y traicioné. En aquel entonces confíe en ti más de lo que confié en Armin y Mikasa. Confié en tu amoralidad, Historia"._

Zeke enmudeció de horror, pero Historia no había terminado. Se irguió a pesar de la alarma y confusión en el rostro de Frieda.

—Dijo también que tu madre mató a la suya, que tú traicionaste a tu padre, y él los traicionó a ambos.

—Historia —llamó Frieda, incapaz de permanecer callada en aquel extraño giro—. Basta, ¿Qué estás diciendo?

—Pensé que había perdido la razón —repitió Historia ignorándola, llevándose las manos a las sienes—, y yo también debí perderla porque le creo. Porque no hay otra forma en la que conozca tanto de mí, no hay otra razón porque la que él fuese conmigo esa noche, me conoce desde hace milenios. El día que destruyó el mundo él me buscó para morir y por eso hizo lo mismo en este tiempo.

Era como si no pudiese callar pero daba igual, divagaba más por desahogarse que por responder a las dudas de Zeke Jaeger.

—¿Te has preguntando por qué Armin y Mikasa? ¿Por qué él cambió cuando los conoció? —Siguió mientras la mente de Zeke iba en deriva—. Porque los amaba más que al mundo entero, pero en ese mundo de monstruos y odio nadie podía vivir y lo erradicó para que naciese otro.

Solo que cometer un genocidio tenía sus consecuencias.

"_No hay lugar para mí en este mundo. Es como si estuviese muerto," confesó Eren simplemente. "No puedo disfrutarlo pero da igual, quería ser libre y lo conseguí, quería que ustedes fuesen libres y lo logré. Este es un mundo tranquilo, es hermoso," murmuró, "y cruel, pero no como antes. En este mundo pueden vivir sin sentirse monstruos"._

"_¿A costa de tu cordura?"_

"_Todo acto tiene una consecuencia. Lo aprendí de Reiner, él nunca pudo tener paz después de lo que nos hizo, yo tampoco lo tendré. Esta es mi retribución por haber masacrado al mundo"._

"_¿Entonces por qué intentas matarte?", espetó. "Si esta es tu retribución debes aceptarla totalmente"._

"_Eres un poco más agresiva, ¿sabes?", Eren resopló con lo que pareció una vaga diversión oscura. "No depende de mí totalmente, a veces olvido quien fui, la persona que destruyó el mundo tenía más convicción. Pero esa persona y yo somos distintos, a veces soy él y a veces soy solo yo, él querría vivir a toda costa porque es su derecho pero yo…" Eren se encogió de hombros "…solo quiero olvidar incluso si no debo. El querer morir, el intentar morir… es la única forma en la que puedo olvidar y ser castigado igual"._

La boca de Historia tembló, estaba llorando de nuevo para variar. Las emociones la superaban, la resignación de Eren la había quebrado.

Zeke la observaba en conmoción, Frieda como si hubiese enloquecido realmente. Y estaba loca, Historia lo sabía en algún punto, cuando comenzó a creer en las palabras de Eren, cuando él dejó de dormir porque no soportaba seguir teniendo pesadillas. Había enloquecido hace mucho, quizá la noche en que él la buscó, quizá cuando tuvo aquel extraño sueño de un sol sangrando, o cuando pensó en lo equivocado que se sentía que Eren _quisiese_ morir.

—Mientras él crea eso, sea verdad o no, seguirá intentando matarse —concluyó Historia, histérica—. Porque se siente culpable, pero si sucedió o no ya es pasado, esta es una nueva vida. ¿Cómo podríamos hacerle entender eso? ¿Cómo? —Exigió, y tomó aire con fuerza—. Por eso no importa si son ustedes o incluso Armin y Mikasa —torció el gesto con resentimiento—, alguno debe conseguirlo.

Por un momento solo hubo silencio. Luego Zeke aspiró de forma temblorosa, sus ojos desorbitados.

—¿Conseguir… qué? —preguntó roncamente.

—Que se perdone.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

El internamiento de Eren fue un proceso rápido y sin trabas. Las conexiones de Grisha Jaeger y Frieda Reiss hicieron todo absurdamente sencillo. El centro psiquiátrico al que fue asignado era uno de los mejores, tendría los cuidados adecuados. Eren no opuso resistencia tampoco, en cuanto abrió los ojos y vio la habitación cómoda donde se encontraba apenas pareció sorprenderse, cuando Carla lloró y le prometió visitarlo todos los días él asintió con sencillez.

A pesar del intento de suicidio y de la huida, su tranquilidad pasmosa permitió que se le ubicara en un pabellón abierto donde tenía todo tipo de libertad. Tomaba una cantidad de pastillas al día, iba a terapia, caminaba en los jardines, miraba la televisión, incluso dejaba que le ayudaran a estudiar. Había regresado a ser el títere que era antes de entrar al instituto, el fuego se había apagado y con él la poca pasión que aprendió a tener por vivir (o sobrevivir). Las pesadillas seguían acosándolo pero resistió el tiempo suficiente hasta que Zeke logró obtener permiso para que Arlert y Ackerman, menores de edad como eran, pudiesen visitarlo.

La primera vez que Armin y Mikasa llegaron fue la única en la que Zeke lo vio perder la calma. Los adolescentes se sintieron heridos y decepcionados cuando él se negó a recibirlos y se recluyó en su habitación, pero para su crédito insistieron una y otra vez hasta que Eren ya no pudo seguir rechazándolos. Pasaron de visitarlo una vez a la semana a hacerlo todos los días, le llevaban noticias, chismes, y regalos inofensivos. Charlaban sin cesar con alegría, y era como si Eren bebiese de esa felicidad. Los observaba con cariño y tristeza, también con vergüenza y remordimiento, y culpa, una agria culpa por permitirse estar con ellos.

A veces Armin le llevaba recortes sobre algún lugar que le había gustado y le pedía a Eren que hiciera un retrato de eso. Los trazos del lápiz parecían otorgarle alguna paz bizarra a Eren, Zeke sabía que dibujar estaba conectado con sus pesadillas y quiso impedirlo la primera vez, pero Eren sacudió la cabeza incluso antes de que él hubiese dicho una palabra. Luego de años de trazos irregulares había mejorado tanto que dibujaba cosas hermosas: una cueva subterránea, el océano, tres niños de espaldas sentados en una larga escalinata, un bosque de árboles gigantes… sangriento. Dibujar lo atormentaba y lo ayudaba desahogarse.

Cuando Mikasa se emocionaba le pedía un retrato suyo. En el instituto, Armin había encontrado un bosquejo de ellos en los dibujos antiguos de Eren. Dibujos que realizó cuando tenía diez años de edad, mucho antes de conocerlos siquiera. Ellos no sabían eso, claro, pero Zeke había sentido bilis en la boca cuando reconoció aquel hecho. Eren aceptaba los pedidos emocionados de Mikasa, la dibujaba pero ella nunca se contentaba. Los trazos formaban a una joven mucho mayor, de cabello muy corto y una cicatriz bajo el ojo derecho, con cejas arqueadas y expresión distante y severa. Era hermosa pero había un aire de tristeza y fuerza en ella que no iba con la Mikasa adolescente y gótica que conocían. A Armin le iba mejor, Eren lo dibujaba a orillas del mar con una caracola, el agua salada deslizándose de sus dedos, una sonrisa amplia y aturdida de pura felicidad en su rostro, pero lo mejor eran los ojos; Eren ponía tal empeño que palidecía con el resto del dibujo.

A Eren le gustaban los ojos de Armin, y cuando pasó el tiempo suficiente con el chico alegre, optimista y sorprendentemente astuto, Zeke entendió por qué. Armin Arlert exhalaba vida, entusiasmo y sueños, y todas esas emociones vibrantes se reflejaban en sus ojos. Para Eren, que había vivido de pesadillas y de la angustia, el dolor y la preocupación que causaba en su familia, alguien como Armin fue todo un acontecimiento.

"_Estoy en la ciudad amurallada con Armin y Mikasa. Y todo está bien"._

Historia Reiss había dicho que Eren cambió por ellos porque en el pasado él los amaba más que al mundo entero, que no había olvidado la intensidad de ese amor destructivo a pesar del tiempo. Por eso al conocerlos de nuevo sus pesadillas se convirtieron en simples sueños. Y Zeke creía, en algún lugar de su mente escéptica y su corazón cerrado creía esa locura al contemplarlos cada día. Y había un sentimiento de desazón que le quemaba en el pecho al pensar en eso. Con ellos, una chispa de vida emergía en los ojos apagados de Eren, tan pequeña que necesitaba ser alimentada todo el tiempo pero lo suficientemente grande para que el alma de su hermano no se hiciese cenizas.

"_Tenía a Armin y a Mikasa así que nunca creí que la sangre significaba deber"._

"_Tú me querías, de algún modo retorcido me querías y te traicioné"._

Cuando recordaba esas palabras pensaba que podía entender el resentimiento de Historia Reiss contra esos chiquillos.

—¿No me contarás a mí también? —Le preguntó en una ocasión, una sonrisa resignada y tensa en boca mientras Armin y Mikasa hacían algún tipo de juego de adivinanzas en la distancia. Se pasaban papeles de uno a otro, con gestos exagerados y llamativos a más no poder.

—¿Me creerías? —cuestionó Eren sin apartar su mirada de ellos.

—¿Importa? Hablaste con Historia Reiss a pesar de que nunca se llevaron bien.

—Historia está un poco loca, justo como yo. —La respuesta sardónica de Eren lo fastidió—. No le dije todo porque pensé que me creería, lo hice porque era su derecho saber la razón por la que es tan infeliz ahora —explicó segundos después cuando notó su estado de ánimo.

—¿Ella es infeliz? —preguntó sin entenderlo del todo. Frieda amaba a esa niña con locura, lo notó cuando le exigió no reclamarle nada. El comportamiento malcriado de Historia también decía mucho, no sabía sus secretos aunque no podía imaginar que otra cosa podía haberla torcido tanto.

—Sí —La respuesta fue inmediata—, lo noté incluso antes de recordar. Era muy obvio, la mirada en sus ojos… —dejó al aire lo demás pero su curiosa expresión hizo que Zeke pensara que se estaba perdiendo _algo_.

Arqueó las cejas, impresionado. Historia había dicho que Eren la odiaba, cuando veía a su hermano le costaba creer esa afirmación.

—¡Eren, mira! ¡Mira! ¿A qué no adivinas qué es esto? —La voz entusiasta de Armin los distrajo un segundo.

El adolescente agitaba un papel con algún dibujo indistinguible en el centro.

—¡Caballero oscuro, no te distraigas! —exclamó Mikasa con el mismo entusiasmo admirable.

—Me pregunto si son conscientes que están demasiado lejos —comentó Zeke vagamente.

—Lo dudo. —Eren les hizo un gesto que hizo que, por alguna razón, ellos interpretaron bien.

—Son demasiado pegajosos… —Zeke hizo una mueca.

—Lo sé —Eren lo imitó, pero la tenue sonrisa taciturna indicaba que no le molestaba ese hecho—. Ahora pueden serlo.

—Ahora… —repitió lentamente, haciendo que Eren se tensara. No podía simplemente olvidar los desvaríos de Historia. Quería oír por su propia cuenta el cuento sangriento que su hermano había trazado—. Lo que dijiste ese día…

—Dije muchas cosas —murmuró Eren esquivamente.

—Dijiste que me traicionaste.

Eren arrancó algunos yerbajos del césped con la sombra de una mueca.

—Lo hice —reconoció.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque teníamos ideas distintas de lo que significaba salvar a nuestra gente.

—¿Entonces estaba equivocado?

Eren encorvó los hombros, meditando, sus ojos desviándose brevemente a donde Mikasa ahora discutía con Armin acerca del castigo por perder el juego.

—Es difícil saberlo —respondió—. Yo destruí el mundo.

La forma tan simple y contundente en la que decía eso perturbaba a Zeke.

—¿Cuál era mi idea?

—Esterilizar a todos.

—¿Quiénes son esos todos?

Por primera vez Eren lo miró, dejó de juguetear con la grama y respondió con sequedad:

—El mundo los llamaba _erdianos_, descendientes de demonios. Una raza de humanos que podía transformarse en monstruos gigantescos sin raciocinio.

—¿Por qué estás tan a la defensiva? —Cuestionó, arqueando una ceja—. No he dicho nada. —La hostilidad de Eren era común pero rara vez la dirigía a él. Estaba intentando tomar las cosas de la mejor forma posible, sin dejar que la lógica lo desviara de la conversación. _Erdianos_, demonios, monstruos gigantescos, las palabras rebotaban contra su cerebro sin ser asimiladas del todo porque quería enfocarse en su hermano. Podía pensar en eso luego.

Eren se erizó, perdiendo el aire melancólico y tranquilo que solía darle aquel frío uniforme blanco.

—Tú creías eso —espetó—. Que éramos monstruos, que el mundo hubiese estado mejor sin nosotros.

—Una raza de gente que puede transformarse en monstruos y el resto del mundo —repitió Zeke alzando el rostro con aire pensativo—. ¿De verdad quieres que discutamos cuál era la opción más lógica a elegir?

—No se trata de lógica —gruñó su hermano.

—¿Entonces de qué? —exigió, empezando a enfadarse por lo absurdo de la discusión.

—De libertad. —La voz de Eren se hizo muy aguda, su mirada potente—. ¿Por qué otra razón las personas nacen? ¿Para que viven si no es para ser libres?

No había forma de responder a eso sin entrar en una discusión filosófica que nunca acabaría. Zeke ni siquiera estaba seguro de la respuesta que anidaba en su interior. Libertad. Era una palabra poderosa y peligrosa, en ese mundo o en cualquier otro, en ese tiempo o en un pasado con un final catastrófico.

—Pero tú no eres libre… —Las palabras se le escaparon antes de procesarlas del todo. Se formaron de forma instintiva en su mente cuando su mirada se detuvo en las muñecas cicatrizadas de su hermano.

Eren bajó la mirada un instante con una emoción que le rompió el corazón a Zeke.

—Este es mi castigo —dijo simplemente.

—Eren…

—No hay erdianos ni marleyanos, solo hay personas. El infierno terminó, Zeke —dijo en un tono de voz extraño, más maduro, más sombrío—. No hay matanzas. Todo terminó.

Zeke no notó que las manos le temblaban hasta que se las llevó al rostro para mitigar la debilidad repentina que lo invadió. Se observó, confundido, un nudo formándose en su garganta.

—¿Q-Qué…?

—Nacer nunca fue error. Que tú nacieras no fue un error —dijo Eren con fuerza—. Tú al igual que papá y mamá deben ser muy desgraciados por amarme pero no me han abandonado, eso no ha variado a pesar de que han pasado dos mil años. En ese entonces no sabía si te necesitaba pero ahora es distinto. Me importas. Desde que puedo recordar siempre has estado a mi lado.

Eren no permitió que asimilara el mensaje, se levantó con un movimiento ágil y se alejó sin más. Zeke no habría podido decir nada aunque lo hubiese deseado, se conformó con ver la silueta solitaria de su hermano mientras comenzaba a caminar sin rumbo (Mikasa y Armin dejaron de discutir, soltaron sus cosas, y corrieron tras él sin perder un segundo). En otras circunstancias habría dado todo por escuchar algo así no solo por el peso emocional, sino por lo divertido que sería tomarle el pelo a su hermano por ser tan _cursi_. Pero ahora no podía pensar en nada más que en la aguda sensación de pánico que tiraba en su estómago, en el tronar de su sangre, y en lo miserable y liberado que se sentía por alguna absurda razón.

Un aturdimiento doloroso le martilleó el cerebro, y apenas registró la presencia de una nueva persona hasta que se sentó a su lado. El jardín estaba casi lleno por el horario de visitas.

—Frieda —dijo tras unos segundos de confusión.

—Estás pálido.

—¿Historia está aquí? —Eludió su cortés preocupación con rapidez—. Ha llegado temprano, Mikasa y Armin aún no se han ido.

—Se las arreglará —contestó ella, encogiéndose de hombros con firmeza—. Cuando puedo acompañarla soy yo quien decide el horario de visita.

—Pensé que a estas alturas habrías movido cielo y tierra para alejarla de Eren —señaló parcamente, obligándose a recobrar la compostura.

—Lo haría si pudiese —reconoció Frieda sin vacilación—, pero Historia no me dejará. Probablemente intente hacer algo muy tonto si le prohíbo venir.

Zeke cerró los ojos un instante, aun sacudido por la conversación que sostuvo con Eren, demasiado emocional para siquiera enojarse con Frieda por su honestidad brutal.

—Gracias. —Puede que la presencia de Armin y Mikasa ayudase a controlar sus pesadillas, que incluso le causaran ese extraño alivio melancólico, pero la única persona con la que Eren hablaba de sus _recuerdos _era con Historia Reiss. Eso lo ayudaba también.

—No debes agradecerme. No me gusta la forma en la que Historia le sigue el juego. Puede acabar trastornándola.

Frieda no perdió de vista como el rostro de Zeke se ensombreció, llenándose de una rigidez sombría hasta desvanecerse en algo cercano a la negación.

—Sé que es tu hermano pero…

—Cuando tenía catorce años hui de casa. —La inesperada confesión los sorprendió a ambos. Zeke se retorció los dedos sin saber bien porque le estaba diciendo eso a Frieda Reiss. Ni siquiera se lo había contado a Colt—. Llegué del colegio como siempre, Carla estaba cocinando, yo había tenido un mal día, y Eren… —enmudeció al recordar a su hermano en la sala, dibujando, sus dedos manchados por los plumones—… me mostró un dibujo, el mismo dibujo que hacía todos los días pero en esa ocasión dijo algo… dijo…

"_¡¿Qué le has dicho a Eren, maldita sea?! ¡No para de decir que mi madre te hace daño! ¡¿QUÉ LE DIJISTE A MI HERMANO SOBRE MI MADRE, CARLA?!"_

La horrible discusión que tuvieron el día que él huyó de casa acudió de nuevo a su mente. No había olvidado la angustia, confusión y dolor de Carla mientras le gritaba.

"_Dijo también que tu madre mató a la suya, que tú traicionaste a tu padre, y él los traicionó a ambos"._

—¿Zeke?

—Volví a casa un año después, me disculpé pero… una parte de mí nunca dejó de creer que Carla tuvo que ver con lo que dijo Eren. Ella juró que no lo hizo pero entonces ¿cómo supo Eren que teníamos madres distintas? Solo tenía cuatro años, todavía no entendía esas cosas y aun así él dijo explícitamente que mi madre era el monstruo que mataba a Carla. No quería pensar en eso nunca más pero ahora no sale de mi mente… Si Carla, mi padre y yo no le dijimos nada ¿quién lo hizo? ¿Cómo reconoció a mi madre en la fotografía de mi cuarto si nadie le explicó? Nos mudábamos todo el tiempo por él, ningún vecino pudo decirle nada y nuestros abuelos ya estaban muertos. Entonces ¿Cómo?

Frieda no supo que contestarle. Zeke no esperaba nada tampoco, divagaba tal como lo había hecho Historia meses atrás.

"_Recuerdas… ¿recuerdas lo que decía tu madre?"._

"_Todo se paga en esta vida… o en la siguiente"._

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Cada vez que regresas tienes un aspecto peor".

Eren no respondió, mantuvo su mirada en el horizonte con apatía sin dar muestras de reconocer su presencia. No quería hablar con nadie, no quería ver a nadie ¿Por qué no lo entendían? ¿Por qué siempre tenían que estar sobre él esperando algo? Solo quería pensar…

"¿Sabes?", siguió Historia sin importarle ser ignorada. "Tenía pensado acorralarte en cuanto la reunión acabara y decirte unas cuantas cosas. Sasha y los demás están muy preocupados por ti y creí que necesitabas otro golpe de realidad para dejarte de tonterías…". Su voz falsamente animada se cortó allí, por el rabillo del ojo Eren notó como las comisuras de sus labios temblaron. "Aunque quizá ahora sea yo la que necesite el golpe de realidad. Soy la reina de las murallas después de todo".

En la resignación de su voz Eren oyó el peso del deber que ella cargaba, una decisión que aceptó voluntariamente como único y último acto legítimo que podía hacer antes de convertirse en una figura a sacrificar por el bienestar general. Lo había comprendido el día que vio a Armin carbonizado sobre un techo en Shiganshina, cuando el capitán le negó la inyección a pesar de que existió el tiempo suficiente antes que Folch llevara al comandante Erwin con ellos. Tan bueno como sonaba, los sueños y el talento no bastaban para sobrevivir en ese mundo cruel. Y era repugnante.

A pesar de la indiferencia y la tranquilidad anormal que mostraba últimamente, eso bastó para hacer emerger de nuevo al adolescente iracundo y apasionado que había sido. Nunca aceptaría de buena gana que las personas que quería agacharan la cabeza y se sometieran a otros.

"¡Solo eres una persona normal! ¡No tienes que aceptar eso!", exclamó con frustración.

Los ojos de Historia se llenaron de lágrimas.

"Aceptar el plan de Zeke si no hay otra solución es mi deber, Eren", señaló con voz quebrada. "Si no es así ¿Cuál sería la otra salida?"

La desesperación fue tan palpable que la ira de Eren se desarmó y solo quedó desolación. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza incapaz de responder algo coherente, incapaz de decirle que la otra opción era hacer pedazos el mundo entero. Aun recordaba la sensación repugnante de los huesos aplastados de los niños Reiss, recordaba la sensación de entumecimiento, demencia y agonía de su padre llorando mientras gritaba al cielo a causa de él, recordaba su súplica desconsolada: "¡Detén a Eren!". Recordaba también los ojos de su yo del futuro.

Ese era el monstruo en el que se convertiría, el hombre de ojos macabros que mataría a todos, quizá incluso a Mikasa y Armin. No podía convertirse en ese hombre, se negaba a hacerlo.

"Encontraré algo…", murmuró con la mirada turbia. "Los salvaré a todos".

"No tienes que hacer eso". Historia intentó sujetar sus manos pero la eludió con brusquedad.

Ella parpadeó, sus pestañas estaban húmedas por las lágrimas pero su mirada se llenó de sospecha.

"Tú… viste algo ese día ¿cierto?", preguntó cambiando abruptamente el tema. "Cuando besaste mi mano. Fue por eso que cambiaste, es por eso que estás intentando alejar a todos".

"No sé de qué hablas".

Historia cuadró los hombros.

"No somos personas normales, quizá nunca lo fuimos", susurró ella mirándolo a los ojos con el mismo grado de locura que él tenía. "Tenemos un deber que cumplir, si estás tan dispuesto a hacer lo que sea por salvarnos, déjame a mí también hacer mi parte".

"No tienes idea de lo que estás diciendo", reclamó.

"La tengo", Historia fue más rápida y le sujetó una mano con una fuerza, cerrando los ojos y susurrando. "No te dejaré solo. Lo prometo".

Eren debió apartarla, ella ya tenía suficiente con lo que lidiar. Él debía salvar a todos, él debía salvarla, no al revés. Pero incluso mientras el pensamiento cruzaba por su mente, el dolor, el miedo y la soledad fueron más fuertes. La voz de su padre al abrazar a Zeke, el pánico inconmensurable que pareció tener por él, la sangre cálida en sus dedos, los titanes avanzando mientras la tierra retumbaba bajo sus pasos… todo acudió con fuerza, derrotándolo.

Era demasiado débil, demasiado emocional. No pudo hacer nada por Armin, no podía hacer nada por Historia. Y dolió.

"Encontraré una solución", prometió, su voz trémula, apretando los dedos de Historia.

Pero ya existía una: la fuerza. Con fuerza y violencia, abandonando a todos, mintiendo, traicionando, matando, usando las cosas y a las personas, convirtiéndose en aquel monstruo habría una victoria.

Sin embargo, ¿lo valía?

Chispas saltaron imprevisiblemente entre sus manos, Eren se sacudió.

La voz de un hombre hizo eco, fuerte, despiadada y fanática.

"¡Solo los demonios de esa isla son los que merecen nuestro odio, ahora más que nunca!". Una muchedumbre aplaudía, celebrando su discurso. "¡Los demonios que escaparon a esa isla hace cien años son los que debemos aborrecer! ¡Nuestros enemigos son los demonios de Paradis!".

"_Cierra los ojos y respira hondo. Relájate." _

Lo había visto en sus recuerdos. Eren no tenía duda de ello, mucho antes incluso de pisar Marley, antes de verlo junto a Reiner. Falco Grice. Era importante aunque no sabía exactamente cómo, dejarlo ir entonces era imposible. Se permitió darle una mirada breve antes de volver su atención a Reiner.

No importaba lo que decidiera, Falco encontraría el camino a la guerra. Dejar que escuchara la conversación quizá era lo más justo que podía hacer con él. Era un niño amable, sin importar lo que él hiciese, Falco formaría su propio juicio sin fanatismo ni miedo. Aunque habría deseado que eso no fuese necesario. ¿Por qué los niños tenían que participar en las guerras? ¿Por qué Marley envió a Reiner, Bertolt y Annie cuando no tenían la edad para cargar con sus pecados?

Una vez más lo asoló el recuerdo de los años previos al entrenamiento, acurrucado en un establo junto a Armin y a Mikasa. Pensó en las vías del tren, en Connie, Sasha y Jean también, en lo que había dicho y en cómo terminaría tirando esas palabras si Willy Tybur realmente convenciese a todos de que Paradis debía ser destruida.

Armin quería dialogar, Hange quería una alianza. Pero el mundo… ¿Qué quería el mundo?

Eren lo sabía, pero allí, frente a Reiner, guardaba el último rastro de inútil esperanza. Y era una emoción que lo devoraba continuamente. Luego de dejar a la legión vivió los últimos meses como un muerto, aceptando la amabilidad o el odio de quienes se cruzaron en su camino. Aceptó todo y comprendió todo, y en las trincheras mirando las aves cruzar el cielo mientras los soldados se mataban bajo o por el nombre del poder de Ymir Fritz, sintió compasión por Reiner.

Sintió tanta lástima de sí mismo también.

Deseó morir antes de convertirse en ese monstruo brutal que yacería sobre los huesos de naciones completas por un puñado de personas que se dividirían, incapaces de soportar su elección.

¿Las vidas de Armin, Mikasa, Sasha, Connie, Jean e Historia eran más importantes que la de otros?

Al ver a Reiner suplicar perdón, al escuchar el discurso contradictorio y lleno de remordimiento de Willy Tybur, al contemplar el rostro inocente de Falco llegó a la conclusión que no.

Su madre lo había expresado bien: cada persona era especial por el simple hecho de nacer.

Y por eso mismo destruiría el mundo entero y a todos con él. Moriría, sí, pero solo sería luego de cruzar el infierno del que le habló a Falco, era su deber, era su deseo.

De la destrucción vendría el renacimiento. Sería el demonio con el que Ymir Fritz realizaría un nuevo pacto.

"_Háblame sobre tu madre"._

"_Ella está muerta. Un titán la devoró"._

"_¿Un titán? Eren, explícame a que te refieres con un titán"._

Se alzó sobre el edificio con fuerza y violencia, cortando abruptamente cualquier rastro de decepción o remordimiento. Se obligó a regresar al día en el que cayeron las murallas, y era de nuevo el niño de diez años asustado e histérico que corría por las calles destruidas. Era el niño que encontró a su madre bajo las vigas, cuyas manos sangraron y fueron incapaces de liberarla. El niño que Hannes puso a salvo, dejando a la mujer detrás para ser devorada frente a sus ojos.

Rugió porque no podía expresar de otra forma la ira y la pena, el luto por todos aquellos que habían muerto, el luto por todos aquellos que mataría con sus propias manos.

Aplastó a Willy Tybur de la misma forma en la que obligó (y obligaría) a su padre a matar a los hermanos de Historia. Dobló el cuerpo en sus manos monstruosas tal como Dina dobló el de su madre antes de devorarla.

Los ojos sombreados de Carla lo acecharon mientras saltaba sobre el público anonadado. El sonido se había extinguido, la compasión también.

Escuchó su propia voz en el pasado:

"Todos son demasiado importantes, son más importantes que nadie. Así que… quiero que vivan el mayor tiempo posible".

Dejó caer sus puños contra los militares, destruyó los asientos junto a los cuerpos. La sangre salpicó junto a la carne troceada, y el entumecimiento de horror se hundió en la nada. Pensó en el escenario que vio entre la destrucción, el infierno y la esperanza que aguardaba al final y continuó.

"_Titán… monstruo… camarada…", se interrumpió estremeciéndose en el asiento con la mirada perdida._

"_¿Las dos cosas?"._

"_Depende de a quien se pregunte"._

"_Si te pregunto a ti…"._

"_Camarada"._

"_¿Y tu madre fue devorada uno de ellos? ¿Por qué?"._

"_Era una misión para salvar al mundo. Una misión…", se llevó las manos a la cabeza, jadeando. "Mamá está bajo las vigas… ¡Tenemos que levantarlas! ¡Deprisa!" exclamó, desesperado. "Duele… no puedo mover la madera". _

Cuando fue libre de respirar el aire viciado de sangre y humo, un nuevo mundo lo recibió. Un mundo hecho de retazos de agonía, odio y miseria. Un lugar de escombros y carne muerta, de llanto, súplicas y miedo, mucho miedo.

Mikasa aterrizó junto a él.

"Eren, tú… entiendes… ¿lo que has hecho?", preguntó en un susurro como si eso pudiese convertir sus actos macabros en un secreto. "Tú mataste civiles, incluso mataste… niños".

"Eso ya es…" Abominable, depravado, los adjetivos sobraban. "… irremediable".

Mikasa cerró los ojos un segundo como si no soportase mirarlo. Dolió.

Armin lo recibió en el zepelín como si fuese un extraño, un asesino. ¿Y no lo era?

Tenía la sangre de niños e inocentes en sus manos. Tenía la sangre de Sasha a los pies, una ofrenda por el poder del Martillo de Guerra. La mujer que había asesinado susurraba en su mente, sus recuerdos desprovistos de color y pasión, una vida de falso honor y auto-compasión como la de Frieda Reiss.

Dolió.

"_No quiero recordar…"_

"_¿Eren? Todo está bien. No tengas miedo"._

"_¡No quiero recordar!"_

Colt Grice corría agitado, una desesperación primitiva rasgándolo.

"¡Por favor, espere!" gritó arrastrando a Falco con él. "Falco, ¡Él accidentalmente ha ingerido tu fluido espinal! ¡Por favor, Zeke-san! ¡No grites!".

El tiempo era apremiante pero todo pareció congelarse ante su declaración. Reiner dejó de pelear, Zeke también. Eren incluso podía sentir la agitación de Porco Galliard en su titán derrotado.

"Usted lo entiende, ¿no es así, Zeke-san? ¡Sabía que quería convertirme en el sucesor del titán bestia para que mi familia no fuese enviada a Paradis!", chilló, su voz llena de un indicio de locura pura. Falco quería soltarse de su férreo agarre pero él no lo dejó. "¡Lo cierto es que incluso antes de su traición nunca supe que pasaba por su mente! ¡Pero nunca lo tuve por el tipo de hombre que involucra niños! ¡Zeke-san, no intento decir que no luche! ¡Solo le suplico que espere a que Falco esté lejos del radio del grito!".

En ese instante se arrepintió de haber permitido que Reiner salvara a Falco. No había visto eso en los recuerdos pero sabía cuál sería la decisión de Zeke. ¿Por qué las cosas tenían que suceder así? ¿Por qué tenía que seguir sintiendo algo ante las súplicas de las personas que mataría? Se suponía que ya había arrancado su corazón cuando pisó Paradis de nuevo, lo dejó junto al cadáver de Sasha para que ella resguardara el último vestigio de la persona que había sido.

"¡Por favor, no involucre a mi hermano menor!", rogó Colt casi en un sollozo.

El galope del caballo mientras _esa_ niña se acercaba no ocultó la impotencia de Zeke o su resolución, tampoco el dolor de Porco Galliard que sangraba y agonizaba.

"Colt, tus sentimientos hacia tu hermano menor los entiendo…", La voz distorsionada de Zeke fue un lamento. El aire quemó en los pulmones de Eren. "Y es por eso… que es una pena".

"_No"_, Por primera vez un pensamiento errante condenó a Eren. No encontró la fuerza para aprovechar el momento y librarse de Reiner._ "No lo merezco. Voy a traicionarte"_. Se quedó allí, tendido estúpidamente sobre el suelo, a merced de su enemigo mientras el rugido de su hermano vibraba y repercutía en toda Shiganshina.

La ciudad donde todo comenzó. Qué lugar más adecuado para celebrar el nacimiento de un nuevo titán.

Colt se aferró a Falco, demasiado perturbado para tomar una acción más racional que permitiese la supervivencia de ambos. Pero de eso se trataba aparentemente el amor de un hermano.

Tenía otra cosa que añadir a la lista de sus fracasos. No era un buen hijo, no era un buen amigo, y tampoco era un buen hermano.

Zeke lo estaba ayudando y él iba a traicionarlo.

"_¡No quiero recordar!"_

"_¿Eren?"_

"_¡NO QUIERO RECORDAR!", bramó, arremetiendo contra el hombre frente a él. _

"_Voy a dar una palmada… ¡Cuando lo haga, despertarás de la hipnosis!"._

_Ya era tarde, demasiado tarde. Lo recordaba todo muy bien. _

Despertó gritando, arañándose la piel, deseando arrancársela. La sangre cálida que le bañó los dedos no era la suya, era la de Sasha, las de los niños de Liberio, la del mundo entero.

Sangre y carne. Carne y sangre. Y huesos y sesos. De eso estaba hecho su mundo.

Y no podía soportarlo.

Aulló mientras los recuerdos giraban más y más hasta acabar con la poca cordura que había recuperado. Pero ¿por qué estaba cuerdo? ¿Por qué estaba vivo? Había masacrado al mundo, había destruido vidas, sueños y pasiones. Había caminado sobre esperanzas y convertido las risas en gritos. Tenía sangre en sus manos, demasiada sangre, tanta que se ahogaba en ella.

Los cuerpos retorcidos de sus víctimas lo observaban mientras caía de la cama donde había estado dormitando como si tuviese derecho a un respiro, al olvido. Pero no podía olvidar.

Había sido un juramento hecho en el espacio infinito donde _Ymir Fritz_ vagó por milenios. Un juramento que no podía ni quería tirar.

Se arrastró débilmente, contorsionado en un llanto agónico, pisando los cuerpos de Sasha, Jean, Connie, Mina, Erwin, Levi, Hange, Franz y todos los de la legión. Estaba parado sobre una pirámide de cadáveres cuya base era el mundo, cuya punta eran Armin y Mikasa que lloraban incluso en la muerte por su traición.

Cayó arañando débilmente el piso mientras la ilusión era tragada en la oscuridad.

El horror lo derrumbó y gritó con saña, rasgándose los ojos.

—¡Eren! —Un grito de horror resonó en algún lado pero no pudo ubicarlo. El dolor y el ardor lo marearon.

"_¡Caballero oscuro!", Mikasa sonreía con el aire relajado e inocente que le arrebataron de niña en el pasado._

"_Ahora, no pierdas de vista esto. ¡Te sorprenderás!", Armin extendía los brazos, excitado y radiante mientras podía explorar el mundo que tanto había amado._

—¡El sedante ya!

"_¿Un campamento en la playa?", Zeke apenas pudo ocultar su sorpresa aunque la disfrazó con una sonrisa sarcástica. "¿Es por Arlert? Escuché su conversación el otro día. ¿No estás siendo demasiado complaciente? Hermanito mío, quien hubiese pensado que eras tan suave"._

Lo empujaron contra el suelo lleno de cadáveres, y en algún punto dentro de su locura entendió lo que iba a suceder.

—¡NO! —Arremetió contra ellos con fuerza salvaje, tenía los ojos llenos de sangre pero pudo distinguir su salvación antes de que perdiera la visión totalmente.

Hubo un grito más cuando escapó, un alarido cuando rompió el vaso de cristal contra el suelo, y luego silencio cuando se rebanó el cuello.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Un milímetro. Eren no se cortó la yugular por un milímetro. Los puntos internos y externos lo habían salvado, pero esa no era la peor parte. Zeke arrastró los dedos sobre su rostro con fuerza y temblor hasta lastimarse, repitiendo con una sensación de vacío y agonía lo que el médico dijo.

—¿Se… desgarró los ojos?

Su voz repercutió en el abandonado pasillo, rebotando en las paredes como si fuesen balas. Carla ni siquiera lloró, estaba entumecida y horrorizada. Grisha no estaba mejor.

—El daño fue demasiado severo, no pudimos salvar su ojo izquierdo.

—¿Se… desgarró los ojos…? —A pesar del tono ya no era una pregunta. Zeke repitió las palabras cada vez más bajo, como si de ese modo pudiese comprenderlas, como si eso pudiese invalidar el hecho de que su hermano había estado tan asustado y desesperado para hacerse tanto daño.

"_Me dijo que sus pesadillas no eran pesadillas sino recuerdos y que nunca acabarían, que recordaría hasta el último segundo en el que viviera a todos aquellos que asesinó para lograr su objetivo"._

No, asustado no. Zeke sintió arcadas, se dobló sobre sí mismo y jadeó, saboreando la bilis en su boca junto a las lágrimas involuntarias, lágrimas de impotencia y crudo dolor que le quitaron el aliento. Se llevó las manos a los ojos en un gesto infantil para intentar ocultarse pero dio igual, no pudo dejar de sollozar.

"_Te ves mejor", dejó caer las palabras casualmente._

"_¿Lo hago?", Eren miró las pastillas de colores con aversión antes de tragarlas. "Eso es bueno, ¿no?". No había desdén en su voz, no había nada. _

_Sonrió tensamente._

"_Veo que no has perdido tu entusiasmo"._

_Eren dobló el vaso de plástico contra la mesa._

"_No debiste traerlos"._

"_¿A quién? Historia vino sola, Frieda lo permitió"._

"_No hablo de Historia, lo sabes", dijo sin mirarlo, con su desapasionada atención sobre el vaso masacrado. "No funcionará"._

"_Tienes que ser más preciso, ¿no funcionará qué?"._

"_¿Nunca has pensado que todo sería más sencillo si me dejaran suicidarme?". La sonrisa torcida de Eren fue muy triste._

_Zeke aspiró bruscamente._

"_¿Cómo puedes…?"_

"_¿Nunca…" Eren repitió tenazmente, interrumpiéndolo "…lo has pensado?"_

_El cerebro de Zeke quedó paralizado, intentó decir algo pero no encontró la voz. Recordó, traicioneramente, ciertos pensamientos negativos que tuvo desde la primera vez que Eren intentó suicidarse después de una década de depresión, histeria y ansiedad, pensamientos sobre contemplar su sufrimiento solo por obligarlo a vivir. Solo porque lo amaban…_

"_Creo que eso responde mi pregunta", murmuró Eren con una mueca. _

"_No", Se recompuso casi al instante, tragando con fuerza. "No hagas suposiciones baratas. Las personas dudan todo el tiempo sobre la vida y la muerte. No trabajo bien bajo presión y no puedes esperar que esté emocionalmente estable cuando te lastimas, pero al final de todo eres mi hermano y quiero que vivas"._

_Eren lo contempló con rostro pétreo. Había, una vez más, una chispa extraña en sus ojos, algo distinto y viejo que distaba de la madurez de sus dieciséis años._

"_No puedo vivir por ustedes", dijo de forma contundente. "No puedo vivir por Armin y Mikasa, así que no importa cuánto intentes atarlos a mí, no funcionará. Las pesadillas nunca se detendrán. Hice una promesa que debo cumplir"._

"_¿A quién?", exigió con voz rígida. "¿A dios?"_

"_¿Dios?", Eren resopló como si encontrara el concepto divertido. "Dioses y demonios no significan nada para mí. Hice esa promesa al mundo, hice esa promesa para mí. Armin y Mikasa hacen que recuerde los buenos tiempos, hacen que olvide pero no _debo_ olvidar. ¿Quieres que viva, quieres que sea feliz?". Los hombros de Eren bajaron, y su expresión se tornó vacía. "Nunca sucederá, incluso si intento olvidar la promesa me lo recordará". _

Culpable. Esa era la palabra exacta. Zeke finalmente la aceptó entre el llanto.

Eren se estaba castigando a sí mismo, él estaba seguro que había aniquilado un mundo y que tal acción debía ser castigada.

Las personas nacen para ser libres, eso le había echado en cara, y por eso él se estaba quitando ese derecho, y cuando más claudicaba y se dejaba llevar por los gramos de felicidad que encontraba, peor era la reacción que tenía.

Historia Reiss tenía razón, Eren debía perdonarse.

Pero ¿cómo?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Historia observó el ocaso sangriento con ojos desprovistos de compasión. El aire olía a sangre, el viento solo llevaba gritos, y ella aspiró esa libertad con una sonrisa vacía. _

_Estaba en el lugar menos recóndito del mundo pero ya no existía un mundo, así que no importaba nada. No tenía que sentarse en un trono falso, no tenía que soportar aquel peso devastador ni traer niños inocentes al mundo para condenarlos al odio mutuo. _

_El poder de los titanes moría, ella lo podía sentir. Al fin._

_Cerró los ojos un segundo, tarareando una melodía maldita, el eco de una canción que había aprendido para ese fin. La niña en sus brazos arrulló e Historia la odió… ¿o la amó? No estaba segura de la emoción en su pecho. No sabía lo que era el amor._

_Cuando volvió su atención al horizonte una figura había aparecido. Lo esperó con paciencia mientras su cuerpo se adormecía._

_Eren._

_Caminaba tambaleándose, arrastrándose mientras su vida se iba. Cuando llegó a su lado, Historia buscó su mirada gris, sintiendo una especie de deleite apagado cuando notó el arrepentimiento y el luto. Lágrimas de sangre marchitaban su gloria funesta, ella se las apartó con suavidad._

_Luego, le entregó a la niña en sus brazos. Él la cargó, la acercó a su cuerpo y le susurró algo: "eres libre"._

_Historia lo sostuvo cuando perdió las fuerzas, lo acomodó en su regazo y dejó a la niña a un costado entre las mantas. La respiración de Eren era muy lenta, ella le pasó los dedos por el rostro, llorando junto a él, apoyando su frente sobre la de él, repitiéndole la promesa que había hecho sobre la azotea del cuartel general en Trost. Una promesa que la convirtió en cómplice de un genocidio._

"_No importa lo que hagas, no importa lo que has hecho, nunca te abandonaré. Nunca te odiaré"._

_Algo se agitó en Historia mientras susurraba, algo que nacía y moría por los ojos profundos de Eren. Antes de procesar sus acciones, presionó su boca sobre la de él, el contacto quemó. Eren alzó una mano con su último aliento y le acarició el rostro sin cuestionar su acción. _

_Solo entonces, Historia entendió. Así que eso era el amor._

—¿Historia?

Ella parpadeó lentamente, aturdida mientras Frieda la observaba con preocupación. Se llevó los dedos a los ojos y se limpió las lágrimas con fuerza y vergüenza.

Frieda quiso preguntar, Historia lo vio en su mirada, pero se abstuvo y retrocedió con expresión severa. Aún no estaba de acuerdo con eso, ella había tenido que prometerle muchas cosas (incluso ir a terapia) para dejarla ver a Eren, pero lo había conseguido.

Habían pasado más de tres meses desde la última vez que pudo verlo. Después de su último intento de suicidio y auto-mutilación, Eren había sido trasladado de un pabellón público a uno privado. Durante semanas lo único que Historia supo fue que se negó a comer, a beber, a tomar las pastillas, y en cuanto le quitaban la vista de encima intentaba lastimarse de algún modo u otro. Pasó más de un mes en el mismo estado histérico y loco, con una camisa de fuerza, encerrando en una celda acolchada tal como ella tanto había temido.

No quiso ver a nadie, tampoco se le permitió las visitas.

Hasta ahora.

Entró en la nueva habitación tan distinta a la primera sin vacilación. Si vacilaba, Eren lo sabría y la alejaría incluso antes de decir una palabra, tal como había hecho con sus padres, su hermano y sus mejores amigos.

Lo encontró sentado en su cama, mirando de forma abstraída la luz que se filtraba por la ventana alta colocada en el extremo opuesto a ella. Tenía un ojo vendado, el ojo que él mismo se había arrancado, y su rostro y manos estaban cubiertas de cicatrices profundas que se perdían en los bordes de su ropa. Historia apretó los labios, un dolor agudo punzándole en el pecho, ahora entendía mejor la expresión hueca en el rostro de Zeke Jaeger cuando la buscó para explicarle lo sucedido, para pedir ayuda.

El solo pensar en lo que debió sentir para hacerse todo eso la aturdía.

Recordaba la expresión horrorizada de Frieda cuando se enteró de la situación, el modo en que se había aferrado a ella, prohibiéndole intentar acercarse a ese lugar, asegurando que Eren la hundiría tal como lo había hecho Alma. Pero no era cierto, Eren le había hecho entender muchas cosas cuando huyó con él, cosas que dolían, cosas que le sorprendieron, cosas que nunca vio pero ahora atesoraba.

Se sentó a su lado, el colchón se hundió, y Eren dijo en voz calmada y vacía:

—Ni siquiera eres parte de mi familia, ¿cuánto tiempo vas a estar haciendo esto?

—Ese es mi problema, ¿no?

—No —replicó él de forma estoica—, también es el mío. Mi madre abandonó su trabajo para cuidarme, mi hermano huyó de casa cuando era un adolescente, perdió años de estudio y ahora ha abandonado la universidad. Mi padre es tomado por excéntrico solo porque está buscando respuestas a algo que ni siquiera es una enfermedad. ¿Quieres terminar igual que ellos?

—Entonces ¿solo debo abandonarte? ¿Eso estás diciendo?

—Sí, déjame morir en paz —pidió simplemente—. Solo quiero eso, ¿por qué nadie puede comprender? ¿Por qué? —exigió con una mezcla de impotencia y desolación.

—Eren…

—Vas a cansarte, Historia. Un día vas a despertar y preguntarte si podías haber hecho algo mejor con tu tiempo que aferrarte a alguien como yo.

Historia ni siquiera pudo enojarse por ese auto-desprecio, conocía la sensación. Durante años había pensado, aún lo pensaba un poco cuando se veía al espejo, cuando recordaba a Alma.

Tomó una bocanada de aire.

—Prometiste que nunca olvidarías, yo prometí que nunca te abandonaría.

Él bufó de forma agria.

—Ni siquiera recuerdas esa promesa.

—La recuerdo. Ahora la recuerdo. Soñé con un ocaso sangriento, contigo —murmuró.

—No te creo.

—No hace falta que lo creas. La mujer que te prometió eso murió hace dos mil años, ella y yo somos distintas así como el hombre que destruyó el mundo y tú son distintos. El sueño… sigue siendo un sueño, no sé si es real o si solo pasó por las cosas que me dijiste. Y aun así estoy aquí porque quiero. Me gustaría asegurarte que nunca me cansaré pero soy caprichosa ¿sabes? —formó una sonrisa seca—. Tu hermano me contó lo que le dijiste: que no puedes vivir por tu familia, ni siquiera por Armin y Mikasa. No soy tan ingenua para pensar entonces que vivirías por mí.

Eren la miró. Historia buscó su mano y enredó sus dedos con los de él sin encontrar resistencia.

—Cuando te dije que huyéramos lo hice porque quería alejarte de todos —confesó desviando la mirada—. No entendía nada, solo quería que me necesitaras. Aun lo quiero —añadió haciendo una mueca—. Pero hay algo que deseo más: quiero que vivas.

—¿Por qué? —Eren sonaba perdido.

Historia cerró los ojos, sonriendo de forma agridulce.

—¿Es necesario que exista un por qué? —inquirió—. ¿No es tu lema el que todas las personas son especiales solo por nacer?

Historia no reaccionó cuando los dedos de Eren quedaron rígidos entre los suyos.

—Encuentra una razón para vivir —pidió—. No en ese pasado terrible, ahora, en este presente. No es necesario que sea una persona… me dijiste que este era un mundo hermoso, algo debe gustarte, algo debe hacerte _querer vivir_.

Era una petición desinteresada y egoísta a la vez. Historia había estado en un estado de duermevela por meses, desde el instante en que regresó a la fría mansión Reiss, cuando dejó que Frieda volviera a mimarla, cuando dejó de buscar el amor de un padre que no merecía tal título. En el instituto, había pedido a Ymir una razón para su tedioso amor y la respuesta la había dejado sorprendida y conmovida. Había buscado entonces una razón para muchas cosas que dio por sentado, que aceptó solo por interés o resignación morbosa. La atención de Reiner dejó de repugnarla, la timidez de Bertolt dejó de causarle desdén. No podía decir que ahora incluso le caían bien Armin y Mikasa pero se encontró respetando su amistad y la preocupación que tenían por Eren. Antes de que se diese cuenta, el mundo que tanto odiaba había mutado a algo bizarro, la dejaba sin aliento y agotada la mayor parte del tiempo, a veces se asustaba y a veces se sentía anhelante. Era hermoso y atroz a la vez. No sabía si quería su vida realmente pero si quería la de Eren. Recordaba su rostro triste cuando miraba al mar, su torpe consideración en esos doce días, e incluso el único beso lleno de lágrimas que compartieron en el momento más débil. Un beso que ni siquiera fue un beso, que no le dio una morbosa satisfacción sino un extraño dolor.

—No puedes hacer nada por esas personas que lloras, están muertas —siguió, su voz resonando en la pequeña habitación—, pero si puedes hacer algo por las personas de este tiempo. Si no quieres que algún día nos arrepintamos de estos momentos entonces inténtalo. Solo _inténtalo. _

Eren se llevó la mano libre al rostro. No dijo nada. Historia no esperaba que lo hiciera. Si las cosas se pudiesen resolver solo diciendo palabras bonitas y emotivas entonces Eren ni siquiera estaría allí.

Pero esperaba, realmente esperaba desde el fondo del corazón que apenas había recuperado, que él quisiese vivir.

**.**

**FIN**

* * *

**.**

**Icedvalkyria, **no creo que una disculpa sea suficiente pero lo siento. Yo realmente, realmente nunca dejé de escribir. Este capítulo tiene tantas versiones que ya ni siquiera puedo contarlas. Quise que tratara sobre los doce días de la huida, escribí muchas escenas pero no importa cuanto lo intenté, nunca pude hilarlas, no pude conectarlas unas con las otras y eso me bloqueaba horriblemente a pesar de que ya sabía cuál sería el final. Creo que la principal razón fue porque no importa cuánto intentara forzarlo, la huida no me dejaría explicar lo suficiente para darle un fin apropiado, había muchos huecos, y me rendí entonces y dejé que Zeke tuviese más protagonismo. Faltan muchas cosas, creo que la última escena fue un poco floja, en un momento incluso (en la escena de los recuerdos) quise matar a Eren, pero seguí intentándolo hasta escribir la escena que me imaginé al principio, aunque por alguna razón me parece que no tuvo el suficiente sentimiento. Pero si sigo corrigiendo nunca terminaré. El tráiler de la cuarta temporada me dio la suficiente fuerza para no claudicar así que realicé este capítulo de nuevo en estos días, ojalá te guste.

.

-Para dejar un poco en contexto si algo no quedó del todo claro. Eren sufre pesadillas desde los tres años, algo que derivó a un trastorno serio, con el tiempo se hicieron diarias y le acarrearon muchos problemas: depresión, retracción social, ansiedad, y más. Estudió en casa desde los diez años pero a los quince lo matricularon en el instituto por consejo de su psicólogo. Debido a que estaba ya en un punto límite decidieron que realizarían terapias de regresión para ver si existía en su niñez algún trauma que desconocían pero estas no se llevaron a cabo hasta después de que él conociera a Armin y Mikasa. Había mejorado pero de todas maneras lo sometieron a la regresión, lo que tuvo un efecto contraproducente porque le hizo recordar todo. Antes de eso Eren solo pensaba que eran solo pesadillas y ya era malo, pero cuando se dio cuenta que eran recuerdos eso lo trastornó definitivamente. Después de la huida, fue internado y las pesadillas/recuerdos siguieron igual que antes, podía soportarlas la mayor parte del tiempo pero existían veces donde no, como la que se vio en este capítulo. Si mejorará o no, lo dejó en el criterio de cada lector. Ni siquiera yo lo sé.

Lo del último recuerdo de Historia, Eren y la niña… solo fue algo vago respecto a un posible final de acuerdo a lo que Isayama dibujó hace mucho sobre el panel que cerraría la historia de SNK. La niña no es hija de Eren, lo digo por las dudas, no en este fic al menos, quien sabe que explicación dará Isayama a eso. Falta poco para que termine y estoy emocionada y llena de expectativas.

Y sí, creo que ya no tengo más que decir.

Gracias **Icedvalkyria, Hesesefan y SmallFlame **por los reviews. Me animaron bastante, y a pesar de que ya es demasiado tarde, ojalá les guste este último capítulo.

Besos, Bella.


End file.
